Attached
by Lady Stranger
Summary: Regina and Emma are left alone after everyone leaves to FTL. SQ -I'm sorry I didn't mention this before, but it contains smut- (complete, thought may add an extra chapter later on)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Once Upon A Time. All characters belong to their respectful owner.

* * *

**Attached**

**1**

It took them less then a month to admit they were both feeling the harsh loneliness of the night, and the obscene amount of need, but it took twice as much time for them to act on it. Regina made the first move; not that Emma wasn't on the same page, because she was 110% on the same page. She just thought it'd be fun to keep teasing the mayor for a while more, and to keep flirting with her in a way that only Regina was capable of comprehending. And more importantly, the unexpectedly promiscuous queen knew how to counterfeit Emma's flirtatious absurdity to no ends.

"I think you look good in them." Emma giggled at the walking brunette in front of her, "though a little shorter, I must say." She grinned, watching the former mayor work those black, yoga pants.

"Keep talking if you want to be alone, Miss Swan." Regina looked over her shoulder, "you've been very bad today." She smirked.

They've been jogging for a little bit more than an hour. Regina had asked the blonde, for a change, if she could join her in her little nightly exercise. _Because once everyones back, I wouldn't be able to do this without having to worry about wearing shorts in front of people_, the younger woman had once said. Regina noted how surprisingly self-conscious the younger woman was about her appearance. However, the former mayor not once mentioned how ludicrous of an idea that was. Emma was clearly beautiful, and to be worried about what others had to say about her, was uncharacteristically fragile. Regina wondered if Emma had always been this frail, but refused to show any signs. In return, Emma wondered why the brunette relented to every request, small or big, she had made of the older woman. It just made sense for them to notice these things about each other at the moment. After all, they only have one another.

"Do you really expect me to believe you'll leave me alone?" Emma snorted, "and go out there in the real world all on your own? Please." She snorted again, and sprinted ahead, leaving the brunette behind. "And I haven't been bad, you just never been around me for so long before." She yelled back, humming as she stretched her arms and neck.

Regina sighed, "I'll never forget this, will I?" Her shoulder slumped. "You'll never let it go." She whispered in exhaustion.

"Nope." Emma chuckled, "Mayor Mills in sneakers? No one could ever forget that, even if they wanted to." She burst out into a fit of laughter, "I can't believe that you actually agreed to this. I bet it was because you were hoping I would be-"

Regina cut her off, her lips swallowing Emma's next words. She had had about enough of the blonde bringing up embarrassing moments, which the brunette sincerely wanted to forget. Regina sighed into the kiss, and then pulled back an inch, keeping her lips hovering over Emma's. She darted her soft, pink tongue, and gave the younger woman's lips a quick lick. "I can't believe that I have to stand on my toes to kiss you now." She whispered against Emma's lips, "will you stop talking about that night already?" She gave her best pout; wide eyes, puffy cheeks, pursed lips, and oh, the sultry tone her vocal cords managed to play; a sanity chaser.

Emma smiled down at Regina, and cupped her cheeks with her sweaty palms. "I don't want to forget," she whispered, her voice low but stern. "It started it all…and if you ask me, I don't.." She bit her bottom lip, and her eyes closed shut all on their own accord, remembering the first time they'd been together. She pressed her sweaty forehead against the very immobile Regina, and began. "I…I.." she stuttered.

"I know." Regina finished for Emma. "Me, too, Miss Swan." She looked up at Emma, and slid her arms around the blonde's waist, pulling her closer. "I know." She repeated, slightly dragging the O sound. She reached up, and pressed her lips against the younger woman's forehead, lingering there as her hands gently rubbed the blonde's back.

The sheriff sighed in content, and smiled as she enjoyed the feeling of the former mayor's lips on her skin. Her fingers found Regina's brown locks, and they nestled there, burying themselves in her scalp. "It's been a year, Regina." Emma began, "do you ever thing they'll be back?" She asked, and opened her eyes to meet the brunette's in a warm gaze.

Regina pulled away, and shook her head a no. "I don't know. But I do know that we have to wait here. We can't leave Storybrooke. What if they come back? What if Henry comes back?" She shrugged, and turned to head back to Emma's apartment where they'd been staying for the past couple of months.

Emma nodded, "I know, but don't you think we deserve to be around people?" She asked, "there's no one here, Regina. We're all alone, and it's-"

"-It's not enough for you. I get it." Regina finished for the blonde, and rolled her eyes. "You can leave if you want to, Miss Swan. No ones gonna stop you." She turned and faced Emma, "I'm certainly not gonna stop you." She sneered, and stormed into the mansion's direction where she always went when the blonde got on her nerves.

"Oh, come on, Regina. I don't get why you're upset about this." Emma shouted, "don't you want to be around people, and cars, and airplanes?" She continued, raising her voice to make sure Regina hears, "plus they're probably having a blast over at fairy tale land or whatever it's called." She sighed, and started after her secret lover, "hey!" She called, "Regina!"

The former queen ignored her, and kept on walking towards the mansion. She didn't really want to reach her destination. She was hoping that Emma would apologize before she got there, but it looked like that wasn't going to happen, so she kept walking. "Go away, Miss Swan." She spat.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked, "home's that way."

"No, Miss Swan. It's that way."

"Don't tell me you're going back there?" Emma was baffled. They had had fights before, but Regina never once left their apartment. She had stopped calling the mansion home months ago, and started calling Emma's place as their home. Regina had called the younger woman one chilly night, and had pleaded for Emma's presence. The young sherif all but bolted there, and had found the brunette a crying mess. Apparently she had heard Henry call for her, and it had startled her to no end, the memories the mansion held were consuming her to insanity.

"Suit your self." Emma spat, and turned to head to her apartment.

Regina kept up her pretense, and kept walking. After a minute or two, she looked back and found the blonde was gone. She unintentionally let out a whimper, and hugged herself sensing the coldness in the air sink into her body with every gust of wind. "She left." She whispered to herself.

_She really left me alone._

_In the middle of the night._

_Wearing her damn sneakers, and yoga pants._

"I really should break up with her," She murmured, as she started for her house. "I really should turn her to ashes." Regina wiped away a tear that dared to betray its master. "I really should put her back where she belongs." Her eyes blinked as all the other rebellious tears reached for their freedom. "She's just an idiot, and I'm even more.." Her voice hitched, "I'm more of an idiot, and I'm talking to myself." She shook her head, pleading for some sort of composure.

Lets face it, when someone spends so much time with a person, even if that person was someone they absolutely loathed, eventually they are bound to get attached. Especially when the two are the only people left from their town. They had spent one too many hours bickering, yes, but they spent just as much, or even more just lying in each other's arms; getting and receiving comfort.

_Curse you, Emma Swan._

_Curse you!_

* * *

As the sounds of the chirping crickets blended in with the sways of the wind, Regina found herself mentally cursing herself for allowing her heart to get this attached to the blonde. She would not admit it, but the former mayor was so incredibly attached to Emma, that she had unconsciously walked to her apartment. She looked up, and sighed. The sky was far away, yet she felt it closing in on earth, making her breathing low and heavy. She wondered what it would feel like if she just went to sleep and never woke up. Would the pain stop?

She huffed, and inhaled a deep breath, "maybe it's my destiny. Very befitting of a murderer." She chuckled sarcastically, "you got what you wanted, Snow." She yelled to the sky. She looked down, "you got what you wanted, Cora." She spat, her voice dipped in venom. "I'm finally broken." She whispered, feeling the sting in her eyes renew itself.

_Get it together, Regina!_

_She left you an hour ago, and you're already falling apart?_

_Damn it!_

_Just get it together._

The brunette closed her eyes, and took a couple of short breaths, trying to calm herself into reason. After a beat or two, she opened her eyes and was met with Emma's sneakers. She snorted, feeling the irony in it all, and bent down on her knees to take the sneakers off. "Your name will be Emma." She named the right shoe, "and yours will be Swan." She giggled, and held the left one in her hand, and got up. The former queen lifted her arm, and in one swift motion threw away the sneakers as far as she could. She smiled in content, "off goes Emma." She picked up the other shoe, and threw it the other shoe's direction. "Off goes Swan." She waved her hand goodbye to the discarded shoes, and turned back to head for her house; barefoot.

_I'm gonna have to clean it up, it must be quite dusty._

Her pride, again, did not allow her to give in to comfort. She was the evil queen, for fucks sake. She did not beg; she did not ask for help, and she most certainly did not need anyone. Not her mother, and not Miss Emma Swan. No, Regina Mills knew how to take care of herself, and she knew how to do it well. She'd been doing that for decades. Nothing's changed. Except, yes, something did change. Regina just wouldn't admit it.

She was a few meters away from the building when she heard it; a sound. She gasped, and turned around, inspecting the voice's source. "Who's there?" She asked. "I have magic!" She warned. The brunette walked back a few steps, and her right foot caught on something sharp. She winced in pain, and crouched down to assess her bleeding skin. "Just what I needed." She snorted. A moment passed, and she heard it again. She looked up, and her eyes froze.

"Regina…" Emma called. She was out of breath, and her chest was heaving. "Where were you?" She asked, as she crouched down next to her lover. "I looked everywhere…" She grabbed the older woman's feet, and inspected the cut herself. "What happened to your shoes?" She asked.

"I threw Emma and Swan away." Regina looked away, not wanting to clarify, but she did not attempt to stop the younger woman's ministrations. "Where did you go exactly?" She asked, noticing the mud stains on the sheriff's jeans.

"I went to the mansion, but you weren't there, so I kind of panicked." She chuckled, and looked up at Regina. "I started running everywhere, and calling your name like a maniac. You didn't hear me?" She asked in a low tone, but waited for no answer. She pressed her lips against Regina's, and kissed her gently. A beat, and she pulled away, "I'm glad you're okay." She smiled sadly, "now…" she began as she shifted so her back would be facing the brunette. "Hop on, and lets go home."

Regina sighed, and did as she was told. She was really tired, and having the younger woman on her side was better than trying to fight her all the time. "But for the record, I'm still mad at you." She said as she situated herself on Emma's back, readying herself for a piggyback ride.

Emma just smiled, and shook her head.

_You will never change, Regina._

* * *

The blonde insisted she carried Regina all the way to the bathroom. She had to put her down when they went up the stairs, and opened the door. But after that, she wouldn't budge until Regina was back on her back. After a moment of pouting, and rolling her eyes, Regina relented. And so Emma carried her lover all the way to the bathroom, and only then she let her down. She needed both her hands to undress the woman.

She drew a bath, and they both got in, "I'm still mad at you." Regina reminded, as she watched Emma clean her cut.

Emma smiled, "I know." She said in a low voice, and continued giving the brunette's feet her attention. "Does it hurt?" She asked, completely oblivious to the change in Regina's expression.

"It does." The older woman answered in a husky, exasperated whisper. The, In more ways than one, was left hanging.

Emma looked up from the other side of the tub, meeting Regina's eyes with an intense gaze. She sensed there was more to Regina's answer, but didn't know how to approach the situation. "The bleeding stopped." Emma informed, still having her eyes locked with the former mayor. She absentmindedly rubbed Regina's injured foot, while the other hand trailed up one of the brunette's bent knee.

"It doesn't feel like it stopped." Regina whispered, slightly uncomfortable with where this situation was going. She definitely didn't want the blonde to indulge. She sighed, and shifted her gaze, dropping her head back and resting it on the edge of the tub. She could feel Emma watching her every move, so she took solace in the heat of the water. Regina's mind wandered to their earlier disagreement, and she gulped feeling a lump form in her throat. "You left." She whispered, whimpering a little.

"I'm sorry." Emma whispered back, their voices the only thing that was filling the air. "I just don't understand." Emma reached for Regina's right hand, and laced their fingers together. "Everyone's gone to fairy land, why can't we just move on?" She asked, her voice low and careful.

Regina tried to take away her hand, but Emma was stronger this time. "You just don't get it." She spat. "If you want to leave, just go." She tried to take away her hand again, but failed. "Let go." She weakly ordered.

"No, Regina. Just tell me why you don't want to leave? It's not like we forced them to go, they left on their own. And they said they'd be back, so why are you worried?" She leaned on top of the former mayor, and hovered over her. "Talk to me." She pleaded.

"There's nothing to talk about, Miss Swan." Regina spat, and tried to free her hand again, but failed. "Let go." She irritably ordered. She looked away, and sighed. "I don't want to do this right now," she snorted, "I'm still mad at you." She reminded Emma for the umpteenth time tonight.

Emma finally let go of Regina's hand, but only to hold her body weight up so she could crash her lips against her lover's, and kissed her urgently. Regina tried to break the kiss, but Emma rubbed the full length of her very much naked body against Regina's. She hummed in approval when she felt Regina kiss back, with much needed force. The vibrations only adding to their need.

"No…" Regina broke the kiss first, and gently pushed Emma off of her. "You always use sex to shut me up, but not this time." She abruptly stood, the water splashing everywhere. She flinched as her feet made contact with the cold tiles of the bathroom, and gasped.

"Are you okay?" Emma got up, and reached for the former mayor's hands. "Don't move, I'll carry you." She instructed.

Regina relented and accepted what the blonde once described as a magic carpet ride. She accepted it without any effort to object because it was Emma that was offering, and if she knew her better, the blonde would never back down from a proposal that had the best intentions for the brunette in mind. "I'm still mad at you." She let out, unable to control the sob that had forcibly escaped her grasp. "I'm…" her voice hitched. "SO mad at you."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Regina." Emma said, as she carried the brunette bridal style out of the bathroom, and all the way to her room. To their room. She gently placed her on the bed, and noted how small Regina was. Her body missing the power suits, and fuck-me heels. "Gina?" Emma always used the nickname when she wanted the brunette to pay attention for Regina hated it. "Gina?" She called again, as she laid next to her older lover.

Regina sighed, and shifted her position so she would be lying on her back. "You want to leave." She stated in a whisper, her tears rolling down her cheeks. She ignored the deny exclamations coming from the blonde and continued, "you left me, and you're going to leave so you can meet other people." Regina swatted Emma's hand that made its way to her cheek. "You don't think-" Her words were swallowed by Emma's lips. She tried to push her away, but the taste of tears that weren't quite her own, made her relent.

Emma rolled to straddle Regina, never breaking their urgent kissing. Her hands strongly gripped the brunette's thighs, like she was the only thing keeping her sane. Their breasts molded together in a battle of heat, as their tears made their way to their mouths. Regina broke away first, gasping, "you don't think that I'm enough." She stated, her eyes shimmering under the dim light of the chandelier.

"No, Regina." Emma shook her head, and cupped the older woman's cheeks. She locked her greens with browns, and smiled genuinely. "You are more than enough." She said, "you are more than enough, Regina." She repeated, her lips grazing her lover's. "You are more than enough." She whispered, and moved the final inch so their lips could touch.

They lingered there, their kiss as gentle as they ever had. A kiss that reached deep into their souls, and ripped them of any semblance of melancholy, bringing upon serenity. As their bodies molded into one another, Emma slipped her tongue inside Regina's waiting mouth, and deepened their kiss, sending them both into an emotional turmoil.

The older woman moaned into Emma's mouth, and cupped one of her breasts, playing with a hardened bud with her sweaty palm. She received a loud whimper in response, so she kept her ministrations. When air became a necessity, Regina broke the kiss. She gasped for much needed oxygen, but wasted no time in attacking the younger woman's neck. Claiming her as her own.

Emma's left hand trailed down Regina's abdomen, and nestled there. Her right hand found its way to Regina's core, and she cupped it with urgent force. She chuckled as she heard the woman beneath her groan in agony, and her hip bucked upwards. Emma leaned down, and cocked her head to the side, giving full access of her neck.

"Emma…" Regina called.

And it was all it took for Emma to plunge two fingers inside the brunette's wet core, and start a steady rhythm. She grind against her lover, as her mouth found its way back to Regina's. They kept kissing sloppily, and the former mayor's moans became louder and much needier.

Regina's hands left a trail along the length of Emma's back, reaching the younger woman's bottom cheeks. She pressed her palms flat, urging the younger woman closer. Emma groaned loudly, and broke the kiss. "Regina…" She whispered, her lips still touching her lover's.

Hearing her name being said in such wanton, Regina entered Emma with two fingers, immediately starting a fast rhythm.

"Fuck!" Emma cursed, and matched Regina's rhythm.

The older woman moaned to the change in pace, and reached to take Emma's bottom lip between her teeth. She nibbled on them in a tender gesture, that made Emma that much closer to coming undone. The contrast was driving the both of them insane.

Emma's free hand slowly shot up, and tucked a stray hair lock away from Regina's face.

They stared at one another, seeing their own reflections in each other's eyes. The gaze held, as everything around them blurred into nothingness. Nothing mattered, no one mattered.

"Regina…" Emma called, "I'm going to…"

The brunette let go of Emma's bottom lip, sadly so, and kissed her hard, making sure her fingers reached as deep as she could go, and she twisted her fingertips.

Emma whimpered, and broke the kiss. "Fuck!" She cursed in pleasure. "Regina…" She called again, feeling herself insanely closer to the edge.

"Come for me, Emma." Regina ordered, feeling her own orgasm at bay. "Come!" She ordered again, her voice loud and husky as their bodies slammed against one another in utter pleasure. Their lips collided in a searing kiss once more, and moans filled up the silence.

It hit them both at the same time, their limbs furiously shaking as they experienced the quake of their orgasms. Curses, moans, groans, and promises were thrown at one another, the after shocks traveling through their heated veins. This had been different from all the other times they'd been together. This time they understood how much they needed one another, how much they were attached.

Emma pulled her fingers out first, bringing them to her mouth, she licked them clean. Humming, she smirked down at Regina, and sunk deeper into the comfortable body beneath her.

Regina watched Emma intently, and then pulled her fingers out, mirroring Emma's actions. She smirked up at Emma, and let out a sigh. "I forgive you." She whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Once Upon A Time. All characters belong to their respectful owner.

**A/N: Be warned, I Am Legend Spoiler.**

* * *

**Attached**

**2**

The days went by like a house of cards, tumbling down to ruins, adding 6 more months to the counter; and still there was no sign of the towns people. In that time, Regina and Emma grew closer than ever. They were like a set of socks where you can't have one without the other. While the blonde might have been okay with wearing 2 different types of socks in Boston, but that was before she met Regina. Now she would gladly wear the same pair of socks if it meant pleasing the brunette. Their relationship was not perfect; they did fight, and argue all the time, but that only made them more attached to one another. Or it might have been the harsh reality that they were on their own.

Regina, for a change -which seemed to happen a lot these days- let her hair grow, and it reached just a centimeter beyond her shoulders. That wasn't the only change she made, she also allowed Emma to help her with gardening, cleaning the house, reading for her at night, and to cook for her once in a while, and that in it self was the biggest change she could make. To trust someone completely, that she was able to share her every moment with that person. Maybe trust wasn't the right word; Regina knew that, and Emma knew that.

Emma, on the other hand, had been the constant in the brunette's life. She still wore the same clothes, liked the same food, sang the same horrid songs she used to sing with Henry as they walked down the street to the bus stop, and she most certainly did not change the way she spoke, or expressed herself. Or didn't express herself. All in all, she stayed the same woman she was when she first arrived to Storybrooke in that red leather jacket Regina hated so much. Although, her attitude did calm down when she and Regina got together. But that was natural; it was to be expected since both of them were lusting after one another since Emma came to town.

* * *

**5:05 a.m:**

"Regina wake up." Emma mumbled as she pressed her palms harder. She was the bigger spoon this time around. Regina was too tired to protest. "The alarm. The clock. Shut it, kill it, or whatever."

The brunette jerked slightly at the sound, but she didn't wake up. Alarms don't wake her up any more. She had Emma by her side, and absolutely no good reason to get up so early. Except she did.

Emma squeezed, and Regina's hand shot up, sending the table clock flying away. The sound stopped.

For now.

* * *

**5:10 a.m: **

"Regina wake up." Emma groaned. The clock had hit the snooze button, and was now out of reach.

The brunette mumbled incoherently, and slapped Emma's hand away. "Why are you groping me?" She asked, hearing the blonde chuckle.

"To wake you up."

"That's not how you wake me up, miss Swan."

The younger woman chuckled some more, "miss Swan." She mocked, "well, miss Swan was instructed to wake madam mayor up, at any cost." She placed a kiss to Regina's neck, and finally opened her eyes. It was still dark, but it won't be for long.

"Regina, it's still dark. We can make it."

The brunette groaned, and that was it.

* * *

**9:40 a.m:**

"Well, we couldn't catch the sunrise today, as well. Maybe tomorrow." The younger woman said, and placed a plate in front of her lover. The kitchen wasn't messy, and Regina noticed.

They'd been trying to catch the sunrise for a while now. Unsuccessfully trying. It's the one thing Regina missed from her early mornings. But getting out of the comfort of the bed, and Emma's presence to watch something that is there everyday? Not going to happen. At least not now.

The brunette nodded, "it's because you didn't wake me up."

"I tried, but you wouldn't wake up."

"The only thing you managed to do by groping my butt, is training the muscles of your hands. Nothing was accomplished."

Emma laughed, "how do you know that's not what I wanted to do?"

"Is it?"

Emma laughed again, and poured some apple juice for her queen.

"You're getting really good." The brunette held the fork with much force, and hummed as she took another bite of pancakes.

"I know," Emma replied smugly. "I can manage cooking breakfast now, maybe I will start making lunch."

Regina snorted.

"What!?" Emma glared.

"Lets not get hasty, dear."

* * *

**11:25 a.m:**

"Don't you dare let go!" Regina screamed in a high tone that pierced through Emma's ear. "If you dare let go again, I will destroy you, Emma!"

"Jesus christ! Calm the fuck down, Regina. I won't let go." Emma said as she let go of the back of the bike, and her knees immediately bent so she could catch her breath. "I won't let go." She murmured, her eyes already closing shut. She'd been teaching the brunette how to ride a bike for the past 6 months now.

"Good, because if you let go…Omph!" Regina lost her balance, and fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Emma!" She shrieked. "You let go! You fucking let go. AGAIN!"

"Mmm, yeah." Emma waved a hand from where she lied on the ground. "Well,…" she trailed, "to be fair, Regina, that's not how you ride a bike. I'm not supposed to run after you, holding the damn bike as you ride. Weeeell…" she sat up, and looked over to where Regina was quietly lying on the ground, "that's how you teach people how to ride, but that's definitely not how you ride."

Regina lied still for a while before she dug herself from under Emma's red bicycle, and with one motion she pushed the bike away. She resembled quite the child sometimes; with her tantrum fits, and adorable pouts. "You're such a horrible teacher," she spat, pushing on her feet. "You can't teach me to ride a stupid bike. Maybe you are your father's daughter…" She walked towards the bike, and kicked it in the gut.

"Hey! Don't hurt my Mini." Emma scolded. "She didn't do anything to you."

Regina snapped her head to Emma, and pondered in her thoughts. She thought very hard about it, and decided that she never knew a Mini her entire life. Well, apart from Micky's Mini. "Who the hell is Mini?" She raised a brow, "don't tell me you named your bike…"

"Why yes I did." The younger woman looked far too proud of her actions. "Just like I named my toothbrush Jamaya, and my phone Scott. Scotty with a marvelous british accent." She said, punctuating the Ts, and Ms.

Regina crossed her arms, and let out a sarcastic giggle, "please tell me more. I am not yet afraid for my life." The brunette snorted, and walked backwards, escaping Emma's madness. Though it was always there, it's the first time she'd heard of it.

"I will then." Emma shrugged innocently, and walked towards her girlfriend. "My nutella is called Vee, and that little golden, teaspoon you like so much? Well," she chuckled, "his name is Dr. Cock."

Regina's eyes grew wide, and her face screamed that she was disgusted. "First of all, that's my favorite teaspoon from back home. My father gave that to me! Secondly, why on earth would you name it…" She trailed, a blush creeping its war across her cheeks, "…that?"

"Because Dr. Cock is always inside my Vee." She chuckled, and stalked towards Regina with a huge grin plastered across her face.

"You're mad! Or maybe you've always been mad, and we all failed to notice." The brunette said as she walked slowly backwards. She was really freaked out, for the lack of a better word. "Stay away…" she said, turned around, and ran away to their home.

* * *

**6:39 p.m:**

"I know what you're doing, Miss Swan." Regina said as she popped another popcorn into her mouth. Her head was nestled atop Emma's lap, and her feet were spread across the couch. She wore yoga pants, and one of Emma's baggy t-shirts. "Yesterday was Castaway, and tonight I Am Legend. You're obviously trying to convey a message here, I just don't know what it is." She popped another popcorn in her mouth.

"The message is prrrretty clear, Regina darling." Emma said and accidentally dropped one or 25 popcorns atop the brunette's face.

Regina was angry, but she learned that with Emma it was best not to give her the reaction she was hoping to receive. "Really?" Was all she said, and watched as Will Smith made pleasant conversation with the store's mannequins, the popcorns dropping to the floor as she chewed.

Emma was quiet, observing the brunette watch the movie enthusiastically; completely unfazed by the grease on her face, and shoulder length hair which was let down, and the younger woman was playing with. "Yeah," she squinted her eyes, and kept her eyes on Regina.

Regina reached for a popcorn from her hair, and popped it inside her mouth. A moment passed, "the movie's over there." She pointed towards the screen, sensing Emma stare at her.

"Uh-huh."Emma said, but kept her eyes on Regina.

A couple of scenes passed, "did you come up with the idea of naming your belonging after watching this movie?" Regina asked, the popcorn was long gone, and she had M&Ms instead. It really was such a bad habit she'd picked up from the blonde, but she found that if she let go once in a while, life was so much easier and more fun.

"What?" Emma blinked. She'd seen that movie too many time before, and was only watching it with Regina to make her feel detached from civilization.

"Will was talking to the mannequins, is that why you call your nutella Vee?" Regina clicked pause, turned to face Emma, and looked up at her waiting for a reply.

"Oh, no no." She shook her head, "it's not from this movie that I became mad. I was mad long before that movie came out." She chuckled, then fished a popcorn that had been stuck in Regina's hair, and popped it into her mouth.

The brunette rolled her eyes, and began, "I am well aware. But why did you start calling your stuff by names? I don't remember Henry saying anything, and I certainly never heard you call your phone Scotty."

Emma shrugged, "that's because I've never called it Scotty in front of you. You don't show your crazy to people you barely knew." She said with a duh-expression.

Regina raised a brow, "and now you know me?"

The blonde nodded, leaned and met Regina in mid air for a gentle kiss.

The older woman smiled, and clicked on the play button. "Though," she started and waited for Emma to make some sort of move or sound that she was hearing. When Emma started playing with her hair again, she continued, "you still didn't tell me why you started in the first place."

Emma sighed, "I was 17, and alone. I didn't have any friends and so I started naming things I usually use daily so I could go like, 'I'm hanging out with Vee' or 'I'm playing with Scotty', you know that sort of stuff." She chuckled at a memory.

Regina clicked pause again, "what?" she enthusiastically asked.

"Nothing," Emma shook her head a no. There was no way she was going to tell her girlfriend about one of her other girlfriends. That was insane. Plus she knew how Regina could be mad with jealousy, so that was out of the question.

"Tell me." Regina whined.

Emma chuckled harder, "maybe later." She said, and leaned down and gave Regina another gentle kiss.

The brunette narrowed her eyes in suspicion, but went back to resume the movie. "One day, Miss Swan. One day I'll get inside your head and know everything."

"You already know plenty, Regina." Emma reassured, "and plus it's better to get to know each other one day at a time. It's not like we have anywhere to go." She said it as a joke, but was still bitter that Regina refused to leave Storybrooke.

* * *

**10:45 p.m:**

"Regina!" Emma called, and reattached their lips in a searing kiss once more to contain her voice from erupting like it always did.

The brunette's free hand wrapped around Emma's body, keeping her from falling over the edge of the tub. The blonde was on top, and was hanging into Regina like gum. Regina returned the kiss, sloppily, hungrily and quickened her rhythm of her fingers.

Emma broke the kiss, "fuck!" She exclaimed, and the word resonated all over the bathroom. She didn't like to do that, but once Regina was inside her, it was hard to maintain the front.

Regina's other hand sneaked down, and cupped Emma's bottom. When she let out a strangled moan, Regina smirked, reached up, and bit on Emma's earlobe. Her tongue darted out, and traced the shell of the blonde's ear, "come for me," Regina whispered.

Emma came instantly.

A few minutes passed, "I don't think we should take baths together again." Emma said.

"That's the dumpiest idea I've ever heard, Miss Swan." Regina snorted, and pinched at Emma's lower back who was still lying on top. The water had gone cold, but they were so comfortable, they didn't dare move a muscle.

"Yeah, as soon as I said it…I knew." Emma chuckled. "But," she started, "we've never been inside here together, without ending up having sex. It's kind of irritating that I can't keep my hands off of you when I see your body in all its raw glory." She shifted, her head burying deeper in the crock of Regina's neck.

Regina smiled a toothy smile, and blushed, not that Emma saw.

_It's me who can't keep her hands to herself, Emma._

_Not you._

* * *

**12:03 a.m:**

"I don't understand. You were fine earlier." Regina said as she soothed down the blonde. She had her head on top of Emma's chest, and her hand was rubbing circles under the younger woman's shirt. "Shh," she whispered.

"But he killed his own dog, Regina." Emma said between sobs. "I don't even want to think where his dog went after he died." She sniffled, and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

"He went to heaven." Regina said. She was not really in a position to say that, but she just wanted Emma to feel better. She didn't like seeing her Emma cry, and that only happened when…"It's that time-"

"-I think so, too!" Emma interjected, "but…" she started, "but he became a zombie, and zombies don't go to heaven, do they?" She slipped a finger under Regina's chin, and made her look up at her.

"Oh sweetie," Regina began, "I'm sure the dog 'actor' is just fine. He's somewhere hooking up with a …female dog 'actress', and he's well and alive."

Emma gazed into Regina's browns, "you think so?"

Regina nodded, and leaned up to kiss Emma. She pulled back after a few kisses, "do you think you can wear a tampon, I don't want to wake up and find myself drowning a pool of-"

Emma cut her off with an annoyed expression, abruptly got on her feet, and stormed to the bathroom. "I can't believe you, Regina!" She yelled, "I don't have my period, but I'll wear one so you'd…" she trailed, and disappeared into the bathroom for 5 more minutes before she emerged.

"You got it?"

"I got it." Emma nodded shamefully, "how do you know me better than I know myself?" She asked as she slipped underneath the sheets, lying back down where she was before.

"It's pretty obvious, you kinda become this hysterical creature, and you scare me." Regina chuckled, and fought a little to wrap her arms around her resistant girlfriend. She wanted to say, _it's because I love you_. She wanted to shout it at the top of her lungs, _I AM IN LOVE WITH EMMA SWAN! She is the only one for me. I am madly in love with her! _She wanted to get it out, but she couldn't. This was not the time to tell her, because if she didn't hear it back, it would ruin everything. It would ruin everything good they already had.

_Maybe some other time_, she thought, _I'll tell her another day._

She smiled as she nuzzled her face against Emma's boobs, "I'm just happy I fucked you before you got it." She said, and they both chuckled.

Just a few minutes after their laughter subsided, Regina drifted off into sleep first. Emma watched her chest rising and falling. She loved to watch the brunette sleep; it made her feel so important that Regina would fall asleep in her arms, and let her guard down in a way that completely said I-trust-you. It made her feel that instead of being afraid, Regina now felt protected and content. She looked happy even in her sleep. She looked like a happy child, happily snuggling Emma as a cushion, dreaming about happy things.

Emma smiled, and kissed Regina's forehead. She bit her bottom lip, before releasing it with a pop. "I love you." She whispered, "I love you so much, Regina. It's driving me crazy." She said it, but her only witness was the darkness of the night for those words remained a secret from the one person who needed to hear them; from the one person who wanted to hear them the most.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Once Upon A Time. All characters belong to their respectful owner.

* * *

Attached

3

**18 Months Ago**

It had all started with one sharp scream, echoing throughout the whole of Storybrooke in the early stages of morning. The sound hit the surface of the sky, and bounced back to land onto the ground. The owner of the voice? Dr. Whale. The man was a man of science, and to be the first to witness the catastrophe that had aspired that day, was a shock to say the least.

The air slowly started swirling around a pivot point, growing bigger by the minute. It adapted a color of red, but as time passed, it turned greenish. It looked like someone was pointing different color flashlights through a layer of fog. If Dr. Whale hadn't been terrified, he might have appreciated the view. Or, maybe he might not have.

"What the hell is going on?" He yelled through the phone, "What is wrong with the sky?" He knows it's magic, but the knowledge didn't ease his nerves one bit. Magic could not be explained with science, maybe that's why, or maybe he was simply afraid like a little 7 year-old girl.

"It's for the best, Dr. Whale. We don't belong here. Just sit tight, it will all be over soon, and before you know it, we'll be home." David replied calmly, "yes! We found a way back home!" He told him, his voice saying aren't-we-clever, and don't-you-just-want-to-worship-us.

The blonde man clenched his fists, and hurried back inside, as if the roof over his head would provide him protection. "I am not from your land, you idiot. I don't come from the enchanted forest." The doctor spat, "useless fool. Go back to your wife's side, or you won't be able to cross the road." With that, he hung up the phone.

Next, was Regina's turn. Surely the evil queen would know how to avoid this madness. "Regina," he had all but shouted. "Are you in on this madness?"

"Who is this?" She asked, her voice calm and unrevealing.

"You know who it is, cut the crap."

"Ah, eloquent as always, dear."

* * *

"Ah, eloquent as always, dear." Regina said through the phone, rising from bed.

She was sleeping when her cell rang, and from the shock that her phone was actually ringing, she picked up the phone immediately. No one called her, and she hated herself that some one actually did, made her heart flutter, if only slightly and briefly. When the sound from the other side reached her ears, she instantly felt sick, and pathetic.

"I don't have time for this. What are you going to do to avoid the cloud? Do you really want to go back?"

She wanted to ask, what cloud? Go back where? But from the sound of his voice, she knew that she had to act the part. She moved to the curtains in 2 fast steps, and drew them apart. Her heart leaped, and her eyes widened. "Why should I tell you anything?" Her voice masked with disgust, and indifference.

"Regina, you owe me! You cast the curse, and kept me away from my brother. Now's your chance to redeem yourself."

The brunette laughed; her voice loud and husky. "I don't owe you anything, monster. You think I don't know what you did to me, how you tricked me."

"Then lets make a deal."

She snorted, "you've got the wrong person, dear." And she hung up.

Regina moved quickly, and with purpose. She had to figure out what the hell she was supposed to do, and she had to do it fast. The clouds were growing rapidly, and although she didn't know exactly what spell was cast, she knew she had to avoid going anywhere with the Charmings. They'd take over the kingdom, and she found that she very much didn't want to fall in order. Doing the right thing was something, but doing something as crazy as take orders from Snow White was a whole other story. No way she was going with them. Over her dead body.

Her plan? Grab Henry, and get the hell out of town.

She moved to her safe, hidden in her closet, and packed the magic book inside her bag. The only thing that would save her in a pinch, and the only card she had left, actually.

Standing next to her car, she pushed in the numbers of Henry's school, but decided against calling. If Snow was behind this, then she'd certainly be at home, with her fool of a husband, and with Emma. Henry had to be there with them. With the newfound determination, she roared the engine to life, and headed towards Snow's place.

* * *

"And may I ask who made this lovely spell, dear mother?" Emma pouted, and sat next to Snow on the couch. She had just heard of the plan, and apparently she wasn't important enough to be in on anything.

"It was the Blue fairy. She helped us." Snow said.

Emma cocked her head to the side, "why didn't she come up with this sooner?"

"She did." Snow shrieked. "Emma, you have to understand, we couldn't afford to tell anyone. The only thing we had on our side was the element of surprise."

"The element of surprise," Emma repeated to herself. "The element of surprise to surprise whom exactly? Your own daughter?"

Snow shook her head, and tore her eyes away from her daughter. It had to be this way, or else people would have protested, and they couldn't have that. No one was supposed to be left behind, they needed the numbers to reboot their kingdom again. They needed the numbers, minus one that is.

Emma wasn't going to fight this. She wasn't going to try and stay. They are, after all, her family, and she wanted to be with them. The place didn't matter as much, but she just wished they had let her in on this stupid plan. Maybe then she could have had the time to say goodbye to her friends in boston; Mr. Booty from the stripper club, and Samantha from her favorite coffee shop, or even Jelly Bean from the airport's bathroom.

Okay, fine. She didn't have any friends, but still. She still could have had the chance to travel, one last time to say goodbye to the world that harbored her for 28 year, and counting. She sighed, "look," she started, "I just don't get why we have to go back there. You saw me, I was clueless and almost got us all killed."

"Honey, you were fearless!" Snow smiled brightly, "true, you had your silly moments, but you still saved us all."

"Ha ha," Emma rolled her eyes, "and by the way, I wasn't fearless, I was scared to death. Here," she gestured around the apartment, "I'm fearless. Because I know that Ogres and shitfaced monsters are not gonna suddenly appear out of nowhere. Plus, we have guns and stuff that explode. Over there?"

Snow shrugged.

"Yeah, didn't think so."

"But there's magic over there." Snow raised a brow.

"There's magic over here, too." Emma blew off hot air, "it just seems like a shit deal, if you ask me."

"Emma.."

"I'm not saying that I'm not going with you guys, I just won't be happy about it."

David chose this moment to pitch in, "if you ask me," he leaned in and whispered to his daughter, "this was the best thing that ever happened to us." He gave her a wink.

Emma resisted the urge to puke in her mouth, but nevertheless found herself asking, "why?"

David smirked, "you'll see."

The blonde shrugged, and motioned to David for his phone was ringing.

David answered the call, and was on the phone for 2 minutes before her ended the call.

"Who was that?" Snow asked, she was in the kitchen now, munching on a cracker. Her chin, and clothes were magnets to the crumbs.

Emma noted how silly her mother seemed.

"Dr. Whale, he saw the spell forming in the clouds. I guess people will start panicking now." He turned to Emma, "we better go watch the streets, and town border."

The blonde huffed, "and Henry?"

"He can stay with me." Snow nodded, and stuffed her face with another cracker.

* * *

"Alright, bye honey. Please be safe." David said, and took off to the other side.

Emma stared as his figure became more and more tinier, disappearing into the distance. She sighed again, this was going to be long. She had a heart to just go back inside, and watch some T.V before it's too late to do so. She shook her head, now she wanted to listen to some music, or just drive around town in her car. This was just unfair.

From the distance, she saw a car that looked familiar. It was Regina's. She didn't know why, but she found herself smiling, as she hid around the corner.

She watched as the brunette made her way out of the car, and up the stairs to the tiny apartment. Emma didn't follow her. She figured Regina just wanted to know what the hell was going on, and so she just waited.

A couple of minutes passed, and Regina reemerged with Henry in toe. Emma's eyes widened, and she was about to reveal herself, but Snow came rushing out, and ran after the former mayor who had started driving off.

Suddenly, Snow halted her movements, and took out her cell to call, David, Emma assumed. Something was off, though. Snow was too quiet, and it set Emma's nerves on fire.

"James," Snow greeted. "She just came over and took Henry."

"Yes," she nodded, "well, as much as a teacher can act." She giggled.

Emma stood still, feeling like a 11 year old, with her parents about to catch her skipping school. She gulped, her mouth was suddenly dry.

"No, I don't think she suspects a thing. I just wish…"

"Yeah," she nodded again, "Gold assured me of it."

"He is, but he always keeps his promises."

Emma chose this moment to interject. "Snow," she said, startling the pixie-haired woman into a fright. "You made a deal with Gold?" She stepped closer, and knitted her brows, "why are you lying to me? And why aren't you chasing after Henry?"

Snow opened her mouth a couple of times, and closed it right back.

"Snow? Honey?" David sounded through the cell.

She inhaled deeply, and hung up on her husband. She'll call him later, surely he wouldn't be mad at her.

"Emma," she started, "it's not what you think."

"It's not?" The blonde was getting angrier by the second, "because if you ask me, it sounded like you made a deal with Gold, and somehow you're not upset about Regina taking Henry. Why is that?"

"Emma…"

"The truth. Now!"

"Yes, we made a deal with Gold."

Emma inhaled sharply, "what was the deal?"

"That he sends us all back home."

"And? What did Gold get in return?" Emma pushed.

"And that we'll be together when we get to the Enchanted forest, so no matter where Henry is, he'll appear right next to us when we get there."

"Why's that?"

"Because Gold wants him close."

"Why?"

"Does it matter?"

"What about me? Am I going to come with you no matter where I am?"

Snow shook her head. "Only Henry. Gold wants to keep an eye on him. I don't know why, and I don't care. As long as I have my family with me, then I'm happy."

I wish I could say the same. "What makes you think Regina won't take Henry, and just leave town? Maybe she'll find a way to keep him." Emma said it, and immediately found the idea appealing. If Regina was indeed going for that, she wondered if it was too late to tag along. Her parents, and the way they were lying to her, disgusted her, and she was already disgusted by the fact that she had to leave her home. Her whole world, actually.

Snow shook her head. "That won't happen." She looked away, and fiddled with her hands.

"What else are you hiding?" Emma's voice was tired, and raspy. "Just tell me!"

"Regina won't be coming with us, Emma. On this side of the line, or the other side of the line. She won't be coming with us. That was the other end of the bargain."

Emma stared at her own mother, eyes wide, and hands clutched. "So you're leaving her alone?"

Snow nodded.

"In Storybrooke, all alone?"

Snow nodded.

Emma nodded.

* * *

"Mom, lets go back together to the Enchanted forest. We can have so much fun there." Henry pleaded.

"Henry," Regina started, "you have no idea what's it like over there. It's not a place for fun and games. You'll get bored in a month."

"No, I won't! I always wanted to ride horses, and learn sword fighting."

Regina sighed. This was too much for her. She just wanted to reach the border, and get the hell out of Storybrooke, but her son was being a brat. Why couldn't he get that if he went with her, then she'd make sure to give him horse rides, sword fighting lessons, and all that he wanted. You can get those things over here, Henry. Surprise.

"Hush, baby."

"Mom, I don't want to be left behind. I have to go with them. I have to go with Emma, and Neal, and Snow, and David. They're my family."

She can't say that didn't hurt, but right now was not the time for crying. She wanted to reach back, and shake him, really, but she never found it in herself to do such thing to her own baby boy. Never.

"You won't like it there." She told him, her foot stepping on the gas paddle.

"How do you know that!?" Henry pouted.

"I know because I'm your mother."

"You're not my mother." He said, his face turning into a disgusted snarl.

That hurt, too. But she still wanted him. She still wanted her baby boy. She was going to have to deal with him later on, because right now, she didn't have the time to cry.

"Emma is my mom, and Neal is my father."

Regina closed her eyes, if only for just a second.

"My mom wouldn't kidnap me, and take away my wishes."

That was it for Regina. Looking ahead, she could see the 'welcome to Stprybrooke' sign, but she'd already decided not to go through with it. If Henry wanted to go with his…his parents, then she was going to let him. Perhaps it was for the best. She pressed on the brakes with much needed force, and brought the car to a halt. She turned to face Henry, and let the tears fall freely as she spoke.

"Henry," she started, "go."

"Mom, come with us."

She shook her head. Never. "Go on now, go."

"But mom, please come with us." He pleaded, but his hand was already fiddling with the door handle.

She looked at him one last time, and smiled. This was the last time she was going to see her baby boy. They were going to part on bad terms, and it made her heart sink to her feet. She wanted to scream at him. She wanted to cry, and hug him. But this was not the time for that.

"Mom," he said weakly, the door already open, and his body ready to leave.

Regina studied his features for one last time, and swallowed hard. "Henry," she lowered her voice when she said his name. "Get the hell out of my car." She sneered, and he immediately got out.

The brunette reached back to close the door her son had left open, and she heard it.

Henry looked up, and saw the cloud ready to engulf the whole town. Any minute now. Then he heard a car coming from behind him, he turned to face the sound, and was met with Emma's bug.

"Mom?" he wondered aloud.

Regina's head was snapped to the car approaching hers. "Emma?" She wondered aloud.

Emma was in her car, driving as fast as she could. Breaking a dozen of traffic rules, probably. What the hell was she rushing for, Henry and Regina didn't know. They both guessed she was here to pick Henry up, but when she passed by Henry and past the border, they knew there was something else going on.

Regina stepped on the gas paddle, and followed the blonde to the other side of the border. She killed the engine, and exited the car, watching her baby boy till the end.

Henry walked over to the yellow line, and stared at his mothers. He turned to face Emma, "Mom?" he called as he watched the blonde exist her car. "What's going on?"

Before Emma could answer, another car sounded from behind Henry. He turned to face the sound, and found Snow, and David in the car. The vehicle came to a halt, and both of them exited the car.

"Emma!" Snow called, "come back here! She's not worth it! Why do you have to stay!?"

Everything was happening too fast. There was no slow motion like in the movies, or time to say a cool goodbye speech. No, they didn't have much time, and everyone knew it, and everyone was on edge.

"Honey," David started, "please come back inside. You're really staying here because of her!?"

Emma shook her head, and crouched down to be in level with Henry. "Kid," she started, "listen, why don't we stay here? We can travel the world. Just me and you."

Henry shook his head, "but mom." He whined.

Emma flinched at the title, but didn't correct the boy. She was, after all, his biological mother. "I'm not going to force you. I just want you to know that it's an option."

"Emma come back here!" Snow yelled, "Emma!"

Before any other conversation could take place, Snow, David, and Henry were engulfed in white smoke, and were slowly disappearing.

"We'll find a way back!" Snow yelled, and that was the last thing she ever said to her daughter, before they all disappeared into nothingness right in front of Emma.

Certainly, this was no movie. It was merely a scene on forward.

After what seemed like hours and hours, Emma looked over to the brunette.

"What did you do that for?" Regina asked, half knowing the answer, but one can never be too sure.

Emma shrugged, a hint of smile upon her lips, "the next episode of Game of Thrones is on tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Once Upon A Time. All characters belong to their respectful owner.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry I'm updating this late. I wrote the first 1000 words, then I came up with 'Sister', then I wrote another 1000 and then I wrote 'In The Queen's Presence', then I wrote literally one line, and I got the inspiration to write another one shot that I have yet to upload. Nothing much happens in this one, but to add the next scene would definitely make the story seem rushed.

I'm sorry I'm not replying to reviews. It's because I have very limited internet time. I want you to know that I really appreciate the intrest, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

* * *

Attached

4

It was too early to be out of bed. The birds were still chirping, and the squirrels still hunting for peanuts. Smoke filled the air, spiraling away with the wind. It smelled like half the townsmen of Storybrooke had concurrently lit a cigarette each. While there wasn't too many fires, there was enough to spring coughs, and blur visions. Or one vision in particular; Emma Swan's.

"Are you seriously not going to help me out here?" Emma said through her cell, "I can't save the city all on my own."

Regina had gotten inside her car after everyone from Storybrooke left, and had immediately went home. "Not now," she had told the blonde when Emma had opened her mouth to say something. She had had a feeling Emma was about to crack some 4th-grade-humor joke, again, and she hadn't been in the mood to entertain conversation regardless of the fact that they were on their own now.

"What is there to save, miss Swan?" Regina's voice was low, tired; exhausted even, and she was indicating towards the obvious last-minute prank the Charmings had pulled on her. She rubbed at her temples, and poured herself another glass of red wine. "Now, if that's all...I'm quite busy at the moment, do abstain from calling me every time you get a paper cut, dear."

"Regina, please." Emma pleaded, "It's crazy out here! I can't put out all the fires, and chase away all the animals on my own. You have magic, and plus you're the evil queen. I'm sure they'll take one look at you-" A beep sounded.

Well, that was her fault. She cursed herself for beings such a fool, and kicked at the dirt. The blonde waited a couple of minutes, before calling Regina again. The brunette didn't pick up, the younger woman didn't blame her, and Emma thought better off calling her again. There would be enough time for that later, she thought. Now she needed to keep herself busy so she wouldn't regret staying behind.

Pocketing her cell, she glanced ahead at Granny's diner. There wasn't any smoke, but she really wanted to make sure that at least one of the places she loved about this city was safe. She entered the diner, and glanced around. It was quite difficult to do so when all she kept seeing were faces of her family and friends all around. She shook her head, grabbed the fire extinguisher, quickly checked for gas leaks, and then exited the diner. Too soon to be seeing ghosts, and really too early in the morning for her to start breaking.

She saw smoke coming from Archie's place, and headed that way. She wanted to get there before someone got hurt, but then kicked the dirt for forgetting that she had stayed behind, and that no one was around. No one but her, and one evil queen. "Really great, Emma." She chuckled, "Well, might as well start talking to myself." She hugged the fire extinguisher to her chest, aimed the hose, and held her breath in as she stormed inside the building.

The fire was coming from the coffee maker, and then suddenly she was okay that she had stayed behind. She'd miss coffee the most, she mused. Perhaps as much as she'd miss tvs. No, the thing she'd miss most is the internet, she nodded. How can anyone forgo wifi, and choose ogres and outdoor pluming? Well, a whole freaking town, but not her.

Not that anyone had a chance to choose where they wanted to live, really. It was such a sly method for Snow and David to get everyone back to the enchanted forest, and dare she say, it was evil. Making a deal with Gold; using Regina as a sacrifice to ensure that Henry would go through. If that wasn't evil, then Emma didn't know what was.

The young sherif successfully put out the fire at Archie's, and with a sigh, she headed for the next place.

* * *

Regina lied in bed, fully clothed. Eyes wide, trained at the ceiling. Lips slightly parted as if she was about to say something but was deciding against it. Aside from the rise and fall of her chest, for the first time since she could remember, her mind was completely blank. She wasn't thinking, plotting or analyzing. And above all, she wasn't grieving. There was nothing inside her head but absolute numbness; the kind that you wouldn't notice if you weren't present.

Maybe that was what she needed. For everyone and everything to shut up, so she could finally shut off her mind.

* * *

Regina's phone went off, and she gasped as if she has just been awoken from deep slumber. The sudden oxygen intake burned inside her windpipes, she sat up, and coughed to ease the pain. She glanced at her phone situated on the nightstand, and cringed; now it will always be the stupid blonde calling and no one else, she thought. But then again, her phone never ringed before. She grabbed the device, and answered the call.

"Miss Swan," She chocked out, and realized her throat was excessively dry. It was just a short nap she one glance at the clock told her that it was a good 12 hours of sleep, though it certainly did not feel like she slept a wink.

"Regina, I need your help. Big, massive paper cut. There's this fire, and I sort of gotten myself stuck inside the house while I was trying to put it out." Emma managed in-between coughs.

"Where are you?" There was no play in the matter. Emma sounded like she was in trouble, and Regina understood the urgency of the situation.

"Chinese restaurant down the street from-"

"-On my way."

Regina moved from her bed to her kitchen in less than a minute. She grabbed a glass, filled it with water, and drank all. She filled it again, and closed her eyes, teleporting to the Chinese restaurant she knew the young sherif frequent.

Reappearing in a puff of smoke, she was immediately met with a different kind of smoke. She waved her hand, trying to magic away the fire, but it didn't work. Instead she covered her nose and mouth with a hand, still clutching a glass of water with the other. "Emma," she called, "Tell me where you are."

"Regina!" Emma called, "Over here!"

The brunette followed Emma's voice, and found her trapped inside the restaurant's kitchen. The door frame had caught on fire, blocking the blonde's exit. Regina waved her hand, and teleported to where Emma stood.

"Hey," Emma sheepishly greeted. Her face was blackened with the smoke, and she definitely seemed paler than usual.

"Here," Regina handed her the glass.

Emma drank a sip or two, then handed the glass back to Regina. "Thank you," she said. She opened her mouth to say something, but Regina shook her head.

"Not now," she said, "Now we put out the fire."

"How?" Emma asked, "The fire extinguisher is empty, and the sink water is jammed."

"Magic," Regina stated. She moved closer to the blonde, and held out her hand. Emma took it immediately, and closed her eyes. "Think about putting out the fire," The brunette instructed.

One.

Two.

Three seconds, and the fire was gone.

Emma opened her eyes, "Hey, we did it."

Regina nodded, and let go of Emma's hand. She locked eyes with the younger woman, bewildered on why her magic always seemed to work whenever she was in contact with Emma. She inhaled deeply, not liking the possibilities one bit.

"Thank you," Emma said, "You saved my life."

Regina eyed the blonde, studying, analyzing, and planning. So much for quiet and peaceful. "We'll call it even, then, miss Swan. You did save me from a fire once." She turned around, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked.

"Home," Regina told her.

"But we still need to check out the other buildings for fire, and leaky water."

Regina turned to face her, "You have to do that, miss Swan. You're the sherif, not I."

"Regina cut the crap," The blonde exclaimed, "You're really saying this when you know we only have one another now."

The brunette's mouth fell agape, "You," she began, "You think I need you?" She laughed mirthfully, "I don't need you, or anyone else. I've managed on my own just fine. And I never asked you to stay behind, if you're planning to bring that up." She turned to storm out, but was stopped with Emma's hand yanking her around.

"Fine, Regina." Emma said, her voice low, calm, and dangerous. "You think you don't need me, then by all means continue to do so." She brought her face closer, invading the brunette's personal space, "But if you think I'll come to your rescue once your realize you're on your own, then you've got it all wrong madam mayor. Unlike you, I know my way around here, and I can leave whenever I want to. You, on the other hand…" She trailed, there was no need to finish her sentence. With that, she let go of Regina's hand, and stormed out the door.

The brunette stood still, mentally cursing herself. She wasn't planning on taking out her frustrations on the blonde, but she was the only one around. On whom else was she supposed to channel her anger?

She glanced at her hand, seeing the glass she threw it against the wall. It shattered to pieces, scattering all over the floor. She sighed, that felt good. Perhaps she'd take her anger out on objects rather than people. Perhaps she'd start with Snow's apartment, and David's obnoxious truck. Alright, perhaps the car was not obnoxious, but the man driving it definitely was.

* * *

Emma was walking home after she'd checked the safety of the town. Thankfully, when the townsmen vanished, it was too early for anyone to be up. Restaurants, and morning people were the only ones with fires, water leaks, electricity problems, and so on. That did keep the blonde occupied for the time being. She didn't think about Snow's betrayal, or how Henry had wanted to go to the enchanted forest badly. She was just doing labor work, and it felt good.

Now, though. Now that she was done with that, she sat on the steps leading to her apartment -Her and Mary Margaret's apartment- and she broke down. She was alone again. After one year of a complete family, she was alone again. True, it had been her choice, but that didn't make it hurt less. What her parents did was wrong, and if ever she was subjected to the same situation, she would've done the exact same thing.

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hands, and headed upstairs. Entering the apartment, she was met with Snow and David's scent. It is funny how she had never noticed that before, but now that they were gone, the scent seemed to have magnified. Enough crying, she thought. Tomorrow will definitely be better, and with that thought in mind, she headed straight to her room.

Emma lied on her bed, fully clothed, and stared at the ceiling. After mere moments, she fell asleep. Her body was too tired to function, which was exactly what she wanted.

Tomorrow came.

And the day after.

And the day after.

It was 4 days later that Emma left the house, and only because she was out of food and water. She didn't feel all that lonely, she had cable, wifi, and Henry's Wii. Yes, in her state of boredom, she had tried Wii fit once or twice. She might have actually enjoyed it, too. Honestly, it all felt like she was off to college, except without the annoying roommate to get on her nerves.

The apartment had started to smell, so she left the door and windows open. She walked outside, after she'd showered, and put on some clean underwear, blue jeans, and a white tank top. Instead of boots, she figured she'd go with scandals. It was summer, after all, and there was no need to be decent now that she was practically alone.

First place she had in mind, grocery shopping. She needed canned food, water, and basic ingredients, since no one was going to cook for her now. She figured she should at least learn to make bread.

She was a few meters away from the store when she noticed. The town seemed unbelievably clean. The streets were swiped, and buildings that had been ruined with fires, were repaired. Storybrooke as a whole seemed much greener, and especially under the sunny sky. Even the oxygen was fresh and unpolluted. It had to be Regina's doing, Emma thought. Suddenly she was walking towards the mansion rather than the grocery store. Perhaps this was the brunette's way of saying "I'm sorry."

As soon as the mansion came into view, Emma sprinted off, and knocked on the door, albeit more forcefully that intended. Five knocks later, Regina opened the door. Eyebrow arched, and right hand on her hips. She wore a simple knee-length black dress, and a crimson blazer. "Miss Swan," she said, her voice lacking in warmth. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Emma shook her head in amusement, thinking Regina will never change. "You cleaned up the town." She stated, stepping closer till they were standing face to face.

Regina nodded curtly, "You're welcome." She said.

The blonde snorted, let out a sigh, and turned to leave.

"You're leaving?" Regina asked, involuntarily stepping outside.

"Have a nice day, Regina." Emma said, not in the mood for one of the brunette's cold-shoulder-attitude.

* * *

Regina stared at Emma as the blonde walked away, then went back inside. Once inside, she mentally kicked herself for being such an awkward woman. She didn't want to treat the young sherif the way she had, she just really didn't know how to be…normal. Cora had kept her away from people when she was young, and after that she was always the evil queen. Whatever had transpired in-between, had definitely made her a bundle of social awkwardness.

She sighed, and moved to her kitchen where she was cooking lasagna. When she had heard the knock, she had planned on inviting Emma in for lunch, and now that everything had gone wrong, she found that she had no appetite. She waited for the dish to cook, and then shoved it inside the fridge. She turned to face the kitchen island, grabbed an apple from the fruit basket, and headed upstairs.

In her bedroom, she lied on her bed, staring at the ceiling. It was her new hobby these days. And to be honest, there was nothing else that felt as good as having a blank mind; completely and utterly peaceful. It didn't last long. She wondered if this felt so good with her ever having her vengeance, then how good would she feel if she did have her vengeance. But then again, maybe Emma choosing to stay with her rather than go with her long-lost-family had stood-in for her revenge.

Before she knew it, she was asleep again.

* * *

_"Mom."_

_"Mommy, wake up."_

_"I'm gonna be late for school!"_

_"Hmm…" She rubbed her eyes, the light was blindingly white._

_"Go away Henry, Mommy's sleeping." Regina closed her eyes, and nestled back on the hard floor._

_"But mom, Miss Blanchard is gonna be mad at me." Henry crouched down next to her._

_"No she won't, Snow White wouldn't dare."_

_"What are you talking about? Who's Snow White?"_

_"Snow White killed my Daniel."_

_"Now, Henry, baby, go away. I need to sleep."_

_"But I need to go to school!"_

_"Then go!" She turned her head to face away from Henry._

_"But I can't go alone…"_

_"Why not?" She turned her head to face Henry._

_"I'm five…"_

_"And I can't go to the bus stop on my own…you always take me, and you said I'm not allowed to go alone."_

_"Fine! I'll take you right now!"_

_"Henry."_

* * *

"Henry?" She called out loud, her hands shooting up in the air as she awoke from her slumber.

Regina shifted in bed, her head cracking loudly. The position she had slept in was not the one she had awoken to. Now her head was hanging at the edge of the bed, and the blood was rushing to head brain. She pulled herself up, and situated herself against the headboard. Feeling dampness on collar, she found out she had been drooling. Regina cringed, that was a first for her.

The room was dark, and it was difficult seeing her way. She slowly got up, and headed for the lights. She clicked on them, but apparently the electricity was down. "Perfect," She groaned, "Just perfect."

She stumbled to her bedroom door, and stepped out. She didn't make it very far, till she turned back around, and sprinted back to her room. She got inside, grabbed her phone, and hid under the covers. She took short deep breaths to calm her pounding heart.

Regina clicked on the screen, and saw that it was well past midnight. There was a chance Emma wasn't going to be awake, but she dialed Emma's number anyway.

The blonde picked up after the third ring, "Emma," Regina unconsciously sobbed, "I need your help."

"Regina? What's wrong?" Emma sounded through the phone, and her tone told the brunette that she was indeed asleep.

"The electricity is down, and I'm seeing and hearing things." She lowered her voice, and muffled her words. "Hurry up and get me."

"Is someone inside your house? If you think someone's there, then use your magic and come here, Regina." Emma was worried that someone might have slipped inside the house, and was about to kill the evil queen. Perhaps they weren't on their own after all.

"No," The brunette's voice was shaky, and so was her entire body, "It's not an intruder." She told her. Plus, Regina was far too terrified for her to use her magic. Her heart was beating out of her chest, and she felt sweat dribble down her temples.

"How can you be sure? Please, use your magic, Regina. I can't lose you, too."

What the blonde said made Regina's heart reassured, if only for a few seconds. "I looked outside my bedroom…and I saw…" She trailed.

"What did you see?" Emma asked, "It doesn't matter, just grab a knife, or a baseball bat if you have-"

"-I saw Henry, Emma." She wept openly, "I saw him outside my bedroom..."

"Oh…"

"Please hurry!"

"I'm on my way, just stay with me until I reach you. It's gonna be okay." Emma lied. She, herself, was scared out of her wits. But to save a scared Regina came first, since this, in itself, was something to be scared of.

Regina sniffed.

"Just 2 more minutes, I promise."

Regina sniffed again.

"Do you have a spare key?"

"Under the first pot in the back. Are you here?" She asked, her voice laced with hope.

"Almost," Emma said apologetically, "Just one more minute."

Regina sniffed again, "Okay."

A minute passed, and then Regina heard a voice coming from downstairs. She unconsciously gasped.

"It's alright, it's alright. That's just me, Regina."

The brunette nodded.

"You there?"

"Yes," Regina said, "Come upstairs," She said, and kept the line hanging until Emma was barging in through her door.

* * *

Emma had helped pack for Regina some clothes, and Regina had promised her that it was just for the night. All Emma did was hum, and smile at herself. Even when Regina looked like she had just had a nervous breakdown, and she probably had, she still had her pride to care about.

"It's just for the night." Regina told her as they walked inside Emma's apartment.

"Okay," Emma said, "If that's what you want."

"It is what I want, Miss Swan." Regina arched a brow, and rolled her eyes as she closed the door behind them.

"Na-uh, you will not call me Miss Swan. Enough with the formalities."

The brunette stared at Emma for a long time, glaring, but then relented. "Fine," She said.

"Say it."

"Say what?"

"Say my name, Regina. Show me that you mean it." Emma crossed her arms, and waited for her reply.

The older woman rolled her eyes, and stepped closer to the younger woman, invading her space. She locked her browns with greens, and smirked at how the breath had caught inside the sherif's lungs.

"Well, I'm waiting." Emma tried to hide her nervousness.

"Emma," Regina whispered.

"Emma," She whispered again.

She leaned closer to the blonde's ear, "Em-ma," She said.

"Okay! You can call me Miss Swan, if you want." Emma said as she moved away from the brunette. Her heart was painfully beating against her chest, she just wanted to reach inside and tell it to calm the fuck down.

Regina let out a chuckle, and grabbed her bag from the floor. This was fun, she thought. Completely ignoring the fact that her heart was doing a tap dance at the speed of light.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Once Upon A Time. All characters belong to their respectful owner.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favorite-ing. I just want to let you guys know that I have no connection at the moment, and my friend Jay is the one posting these chapters after I've written them. I also have surgery on the 18th, and so if anything were to happen to me, Jay offered to finish up most of my fics. If I walk out of this alive, then all updates will be on Saturdays or Sundays.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

* * *

Attached

5

Somehow they'd made a routine out of it. Regina would show up when she was bored, scared, or just felt like it, and she'd quietly knock on Emma's room. The younger woman would let the brunette sleep in her bed, while the blonde slept in MM's.

"Thank you," Regina would say softly, and Emma would just smile in return.

In the morning Emma would go for a run, and sometimes she'd ask Regina to tag along. The brunette, although looking hesitant with each time, would always say, "Maybe some other time," and with that, she'd take off, for breakfast, Emma assumed. Or perhaps the older woman had been doing some sort of activity on her own, the blonde wasn't sure. She can't say she wasn't intrigued, however. Not because she felt left out, but because of some other reason.

That had been their routine, as bad and inconsistent as it was, it was still some sort of routine. It had given them both a semblance of comfort, and a peace of mind. Albeit Emma more than Regina, since the brunette had been very quiet and distant lately, but still waters run deep, and a book cannot be judge by its cover.

At least Regina can't be judge by her appearances.

Yes, a routine.

Until one day Emma had been battling a headache, and so when the knock came on her door, the blonde had slowly gotten up, and opened the door for the brunette. Before they made the switch at the door, Regina said her thank you, and Emma started to leave the room but without her usual, awkward smile.

"Do you want me to leave?" Regina said immediately, finding the missing smile to be a complete indication that the younger woman had finally had enough of her.

"What?" Emma said, her voice hoarse and low. "What makes you think that?" She rubbed at her temples, and squinted her eyes, shifting awkwardly at the door.

"It's just..." What had she been planning to say? You didn't smile back? You obviously had enough, and want nothing to do with me? "Nothing," The brunette said instead, and made a move to leave.

An extended arm stopped her before she left Emma's room, spinning her around to face the arm's owner. "Where are you going?" Emma asked, "Didn't you come to sleep here?"

"Well, that was the intention, dear, but I know when I'm not welcomed. Now, if you'll remove your hand, miss Swan."

"What the hell gave you that idea?" The blonde punctuated, continuing to rub her temples. She'd also started to feel immensely dizzy, and the light coming from the hallway was making her go paler than she already was.

Regina shook her head, "Absolutely nothing," She then crossed her arms, and watched as the blonde made all kinds of funny faces. She stared at the younger woman in disdain, "What's wrong with your face?" She asked quietly as to not offend the blonde.

Too late, "Nothing's wrong with my face, Regina. Dammit! Leave it to Regina Mills to make me feel self conscious." She rolled her eyes, and let out a tired sigh, "I just...I have a headache."

"Oh," Regina said, noticing the younger woman's shaky hands, and shaky legs. "Here," She held out her hand, and when Emma hesitatingly took it, she led the swaying blonde back to her bed, and gently urged her to lay down. Once the blonde was settled, Regina knelt by the bed, and without giving it much thought, she placed a palm against Emma's head.

"What are you doing?" Emma whispered into the darkness. The room was pitch black, the blonde's doing as to not add to her repulsive migraine. The nausea had been threatening her vision, too, and so actions were made. She couldn't see clearly; especially not Regina's worried face as the brunette pulled back her hand, but hesitatingly pressed it against Emma's warm forehead.

"I get migraines, too, miss Swan." Was the curt answer, like it should have been obvious that she wasn't about to make the younger woman's brain explode or of the sorts. She was just trying to help, and damn it if the young sherif, jumping to conclusions didn't put a needle in her throat.

"Uh, okay. But what are you doing?" Emma said, raising from the bed, and trying to make out Regina's face in the dark, which after a while, she did.

"Healing you, dear. I thought that much was obvious."

"Yeah, I think I'll pass." Emma said with a tired sigh, and another round of nausea that had her coughing.

"Suit yourself." Regina spat, but immediately looked as if she'd regretted her tone. She shrugged, and made a move to leave.

"Hey, wait." She grabbed Regina's wrist attached to the palm that was still on her forehead, and halted the brunette's movement, "I didn't mean it like that. I just... you know, you told me how magic always comes with a price. I just don't want the price to be me growing a second head or something."

A moment of utter silent, then Regina chuckled. "That won't happen, dear."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because if that was the price to curing a headache, I'd have a million head by now." She said it as a valid explanation, only to convince the blonde, but when she heard the faint 'oh' that came after, she mentally scolded herself for revealing too much. She hated being seen as weak, that was the essence of her elaborate, strong facade she'd managed to keep running for decades, and on.

She felt on display, and that wasn't at all what she had in mind when she'd tried to heal the blonde. Doing something nice, is what she wanted to do. Because no matter how much she thought about it, Emma did seemed to have stayed for her sake. So it was time, Regina thought, that she stops being so hardheaded. And perhaps…

Perhaps.

"I don't know, I still feel wary about the whole using magic thing." Emma said, rubbing Regina's wrist as she let go.

"I understand. You're probably right. Getting...familiar...with magic is the last thing you want to do, trust me." She sighed, rising from the floor, and walking over to the door. By the frame, she turned to face the blonde, and gave a small smile.

The brunette stayed there for a few extra seconds than she should have, or maybe it was Emma's mind taking a mental picture of the beautiful, shining, and smiling Regina.

That Regina was definitely the rarest of them all.

For the life of her, though, Emma did not understand why Regina insisted on going back to the mansion from time to time. It'd been 3 weeks since the Henry incident, and ever since then, the brunette hadn't ghost-seen her son not once. But still, she'd pack her bags, and disappear off after a couple of days of crashing at the blonde's, and the cycle continued as so.

Emma didn't mind Regina disappearing every now and then, but she did find the emptiness rather swallowing. The brunette needed her privacy, and the blonde needed hers, too. But why couldn't they have shared their privacies together? Is what kept crossing Emma's mind.

A knock sounded on the door, jarring the younger woman back to the present. "Regina," Emma said, and waited for the brunette to walk in.

"Hey," Regina said awkwardly, stepping inside the room, and closing the door behind her. "How's your headache?" She asked, and padded over to the immobile blonde. It was a silly question, but an excellent conversation starter that she desperately needed at the moment.

"Still there," Emma breathed out, sighing loudly. "What's that smell?" She asked then, sniffing the air as she situated herself against the headboard. She hissed at the cold metal bars making contact with her shoulders and neck.

"I made tea," Regina said, slowly making her way to Emma's bed. The room was dark, but somehow the moon's ever growing light was enough for the brunette to tell her feet where to go. "It's for curing migraines, though I can't guarantee if it'll work or not. But it's completely magic free."

"Oh," Emma exclaimed softly.

Regina shifted her weight from right to left, "It's alright if you don't want to, I can just-"

"-No!" Emma cut in, albeit too loudly. "Shit!" She then said, rubbing circles at her temples.

Regina was by her side in two strides, "Lie down, dear." She said, placing the cup of tea on the nightstand, and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Are you absolutely sure you don't want me to heal you?" She asked, already knowing the answer but she figured she should try again.

"I'm sure," Emma said immediately, but she kept her eyes on the brunette. Studying the olive-toned body under the silver moonlight, the younger woman bit on her lower lip nervously. "Why are you..." She started, but trailed off, narrowing her eyes on the former queen.

"Why am I what?" Regina said, arching a brow, and crossing her arms over her chest.

Emma contemplated her words for a few more, agonizingly long seconds, but then decided to take her chances, "Why...why are you nice to me all of a sudden?

Regina's neutral expression faltered for a moment, but then it was back on, "You have a headache." She said, reaching for the the cup. "Now, drink." She said, bringing the cup to Emma's mouth.

"Oh," Emma said, then sipped from her tea, or whatever the hell it was. "Holy shit!" She suddenly exclaimed, "What is that!?"

"Tea," Regina said, hiding a chuckle.

"Sure doesn't taste like tea...it tastes awful!"

"Just drink. You'll feel better, I promise." Regina said, gently pushing the warm cup to Emma's mouth again.

"You said you can't guarantee if it'll help or not."

"I said that?" Regina placed the cup on the nightstand again, and sighed. She looked down for a beat, and when she looked up, her neutral expression was back on. "I should go," She said, standing on her feet, "You, miss Swan, should get some rest."

"No, wait!" Emma exclaimed again, "Shit!" She cursed, closing her eyes tight. "I have got to stop doing that..."

Regina sat back down, only to keep the blonde from accidentally killing herself. Not that she cared, or maybe she did. Who cares? "Miss Swan, honestly, it seems you're trying to become the first person to die of sheer stupidity." She giggled at that.

"Actually," Emma began, all too nonchalant, "I wouldn't be the first one. There are plenty of people who came before me."

Regina smiled, and it wasn't a charity smile like she had offered so many times before, it was a real one. "Yet, you keep trying." She said quietly, and reached for the cup again. "And one day, my dear, you're going to succeed." She added in an almost whisper.

Emma stopped Regina's hand mid air, and trapped it between both of hers. "Regina," She said, urging the other woman to look up at her. When the brunette did look up, Emma made sure to lock her greens with Regina's browns, "Why are you being nice?" She asked again.

She sighed, "Because you have-"

"-a headache. I know. But...why are you really doing this?" She tightened her hold on Regina's hand, and continued.

Regina was quiet.

"Come on, it's just us, Regina. I'm not trying to con you into...well, whatever it is you're trying to hide. I...I simply want to know." When the brunette opened her mouth to say something, but Emma held up a palm, not wanting the brunette to continue lying to her, and also wanting to sell her point of view. "Let me finish. You've been very distant, and I get that you want your privacy, but sometimes I think you don't even see me as a friend. Like if I was the last person in the world, you wouldn't want to be around me."

"Are you quite done?" Regina said dryly, wiggling her hand free from Emma's hold.

"No," Emma said, "But you may speak."

"I don't think we would do well as friends." Regina said, albeit with a hint of a smile on her lips. "I'd rather befriend a monkey."

"What the actual hell, Regina!?" Emma sneered, "Are you really saying that? And for your information, there are no monkey in here."

"Well, I suppose a turtle would be next in line." Regina suddenly exclaimed, "Or! Or perhaps a parrot. I could teach him how to say thank you properly, unlike a certain blonde human being." She finished with a smirk.

"Hey, I said thank you for the tea!" She wanted to remind the brunette that she, too, had not said thank you. But she figured Regina wasn't entirely certain that Emma had stayed behind for her. Or because of her, or for whatever reason that made her stay.

"You haven't."

"Yes, I have."

"You have a memory span of a goldfish, dear." She shrugged at that, and shook her head in amusement.

Emma sighed, and let out a low groan. "There's literally, literally no one here but me, and you rather be..." She trailed off, her eye widening at Regina's laughing voice.

It was strangely beautiful.

She waited until the brunette was done, and spoke again, "You're joking with me?" She asked, her voice low, hoarse and uncertain.

Regina looked away and smiled, "I had a lot of time to think, miss Swan." She suddenly said, biting her lower lip in a nervous move, much like Emma had done earlier. "And honestly, I really don't know why I was angry at you at all. Well, I suppose I was angry because of many reasons, and you were the only one around..." She trailed, sighing. This was clearly very hard for her to say, and Emma knew not to interrupt.

"You are," She said, looking directly into Emma's eyes now, "You are the only person to have ever treated me as…as Regina. Even with all the pretense, and the name calling, I could still feel like a real person when…"

She sighed, and continued,"Everyone else, they see me as the evil queen. Even my own son." She nodded then, and smiled slightly, clearly the action a bit hard to do, still. "So I decided it was time to let go. That it is time to let go."

Emma nodded, but dared not to speak. She was going to wait until Regina gave her the green light to reply.

"It's nice," She said, and when Emma made no sound to question what was it exactly, Regina clarified, "It's nice not having people whispering in my head all the time. It's nice having a clear mind, and fresh air. It's…it's nice in general, and it's nice..." She trailed off, her cheeks reddening at the mere thought of her next words.

"What?" Emma whispered after a few silent beats.

Regina stood up abruptly then, and walked straight to the door, leaving no chance for the blonde to stop her.

"Regina, come on." The blonde pleaded softly.

The brunette turned to face the blonde, standing at the door frame. "Finish your tea," She said, and before she turned to leave, she inhaled deeply, as if she needed the extra oxygen intake like she needed her feet to continue to carry her.

"And miss Swan?" She said.

"Yes?"

"It's nice having you around." Regina said, and was gone before she could hear the young blonde gasp.

* * *

Emma lied in the darkness for God knows how long, and tried to absorb what had just happened. Perhaps she was imagining things because of the searing headache. So she reached for the cup, and brought it to her lips. Before she could take a sip, though, she placed it back down, "Hey, it's gone!" She said, and massaged her stiff neck.

Without the migraine, and with Regina's little confession, Emma was able to fall asleep in less than five minutes.

She fell asleep, hoping she'd see Regina's genuine smile again one day.

It was a week later, when that day arrived. It was a particularly hot day, and Emma was out on a run, as usual.

The sun was in the middle of the sky, and the time was not yet noon. Regina had disappeared off again, but that didn't stop the blonde from texting Regina to come join her for a little jog by the docks. The brunette, though, had replied with a text of her own, a joke saying that she didn't really need the exercise.

One day, she'll finally say yes, Emma thought. And maybe then the former queen would feel the freedom of running, and cutting through the wind like nothing else mattered. That feeling of content once she exhausted every muscle of her body.

Every bone.

Every organ.

And every blood cell.

* * *

"Hot, hot, hot," The blonde chanted, slowing down and lowering herself onto the bench by the docks. She'd been running for only half an hour, but her tank top was already soaked through. Her blue short shorts, which she always wore while running, felt like fire on her legs. Even the way her pony tail touched her back, was making her feel disgusted at how wet with sweat her hair was.

Looking around the town from where she sat, an idea came to mind. There wasn't anyone around. No, there really wasn't anyone around. Emma felt like a genius as she reached for the hem of her tank top, and slid the material over her head. With a loud chuckle, she covered her bare breasts with her hands, and looked around once more.

"I'm really doing this!?" She said, slowly lowering her right hand, and the her left followed. She immediately felt the breeze collide with her bare skin, and damn it if it didn't feel heavenly. She wondered, for a split second, if taking off her shorts would provide an even more satisfactory feeling. But it was only for a second.

"Oh my God! I'm really doing this!" She shrieked, and jumped up and down to prove her point, her fully rounded breasts bouncing along.

She spun around for a couple of minutes, in an attempt to dry the sweat, which made no sense since she was about to develop another layer soon enough.

With a humorous chuckle, finally, she took off running again. It was definitely a weird, and bizarre feeling, but it was also freeing.

And incredibly.

And utterly.

And completely arousing.

By the time she was close to starting point, the bench, she was sure her short shorts were too short to cover up the trail of hot liquid streaming down her thighs. Giggling to herself like a teenager high on weed, she shook her head, "I feel so dirty," She said aloud, "Well, this is definitely going to become a fetish thingy or something." She laughed then, bending at her knees to catch her breath.

After a few moments, she started walking again.

Seeing the docks in sight, she slowed down as she evened her breathing. Looking up, she saw something she probably shouldn't have, but something she would be grateful she had seen for the rest of her life. A very still Regina stood facing the bench, with Emma's tank top in one hand, and her phone in the other.

The brunette seemed lost in thought, and she had a an expression planted on her face that Emma had not seen before. It was both dark, and yet very soft.

Emma sprinted off to reach the brunette, completely forgetting the fact that she was topless, and only when she was right behind the former mayor of Storybrooke, she called, "Regina?"

The brunette jumped with a loud gasp, immediately dropping the tank top and her phone. "Miss Swan!" She yelled, "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

Emma blushed, only then remembering to cover up her breasts. She bent down, picking up her top and the brunette's discarded phone. She stood up after that, and then she heard Regina gasp again. Before the older woman could protest, though, Emma was already looking through the contents of Regina's phone.

"Miss Swan!" Regina said, "Give me back my phone!"

Emma's eyes instantly grew wide, and she looked up at the furiously blushing brunette. "You filmed me..?" She said, unconsciously dropping down the garment.

"You filmed me…while I ran...like this?" She asked, her own face catching up with Regina's blush.

Regina was appalled, and, if possible, her eyes widened even more. "I did no such thing!" She said, attempting to snatch the device away from the blonde.

"Give it back!"

"I can't believe this…" Emma said, glaring at the blonde. "What were you going to do with this?" She asked, already her finger pressing on the delete button.

"Nothing that concerns you," Regina barked, and stalked towards the very topless blonde, "Now give it back!"

"I should have known you were back to your old ways…trying to gain something that'll make me bend and do as you please." Emma breathed out tiredly, pressing on the next video to watch it. The voice coming out the device, was Emma's laughter as the blonde watched the tv intently.

Emma immediately glanced at the brunette, eyes wide, and it was then that Regina remembered she had magic, and she magic-ed the phone away. She held up her hand up, and waved it in the air to make the blonde forget. "You never saw me here," She said, and stepped away from the young woman.

That was easy, she thought to herself. The next time something of the sorts happens, she reminded herself to use her magic. It was always there for her when she needed protection, and it will always be there for her.

The only thing she found alarming, was the way the blonde woman was eyeing her with skepticism.

"Was that supposed to do something?" Emma asked after a few awkward moments in silent, moments in which their gaze never broke.

"Do you remember what just happened?" Regina asked, a little bit more than frightened.

"That you filmed me while-"

Regina cut her off with another wave, and then another, and another. "Do you remember-"

It was Emma's turn to her her in, "You filmed me while I ran-"

Regina waved her hand again, cursing under her breath. "Damn it!" She said, stepping back and looking up at the blonde. "Why won't it work?" She asked, more herself than Emma.

The blonde nodded her head as realization hit her, "You're trying to make me forget, aren't you?" She asked, gasping as she finally understood why the brunette seemed like she'd die from blushing.

"You don't want to threaten me with the video, you wanted to-"

"-Stop it right now!" Regina shouted, stalking back to the blonde, and invading her personal space. "I did no such thing! It's in your imagination, miss Swan. I can see now from where Henry gets his."

"Yes you did. You filmed me because you liked what you saw."

"No, I did not! How dare you accuse me of such nonsense!"

"You did film me, and before you say anything, you might want to wait for me to finish before you attack me." Big mistake. There wasn't really much she wanted to say, aside from gloating about the fact she'd just caught Regina; former mayor of Storybrooke, clearly filming her in intention to look over that video later on for personal use.

The fact that Regina had filmed her while she laughed at a cheap movie that was airing some nights ago, confirmed her suspicions that the brunette indeed was not intendant of threatening her or holding something against her.

Well, beside her hands maybe.

Regina crossed her arms as the silence stretched, and in move that was completely out of her control, her eyes trailed down to Emma's hardened nipples. Emma seemed to have noticed, but before she could say anything, the brunette's gaze trailed down to her thighs, and it was then that the blonde felt the tables turn against her.

"Hmm," Regina said, "Had it been raining recently, dear?" She asked, clearly taking a stab at how wet the younger woman was.

Emma's cheeks reddened, and she reached for her top again. "For your information," She said, "It was raining way before I even saw you."

Regina smirked, "Uh-huh," She said, locking eyes with the blonde as the younger woman flattened the tank top over her naked chest.

"You're so full of it," Emma snorted, slowly backing away from the brunette.

"Uh-huh," Regina said again, licking her lips.

Emma stared at the brunette, and felt as if she wanted to smack her across the face, just to wipe away her smirk, but she also wanted to do much more. This pull she had, was very new and very disturbing, but it was making her heart beat faster than ever. She felt her breathing become shallow, and the pool of wetness between her legs overflow.

Before she had the chance to do anything, though, Regina was suddenly on her lips, on her waist, and on her back.

Kissing, pulling, scratching, and biting.

Emma felt her body boil over, sending heat waves all the way to her nerve endings, and she knew then that the reason this time wasn't because of the weather, but because of a different reason entirely.

When Regina's hand sneaked its way inside her shorts, Emma let her.

When the brunette pushed her on the bench, and deepened their kiss, Emma let her.

When Regina took her over and over again that noon that soon turned into evening, Emma let her.

Long hours later, and into the night, she hummed into the their lazy kiss as Emma lied atop a very naked Regina, thanking all Gods that it was Regina who gave in first, and not her. She then promised herself, that she'd always remind the brunette of the fact, should anything further develops between them, because it just looked like there was something there more than physical intimacy, if Emma wasn't imagining things.

* * *

Current Day

Something did develop between them some weeks later.

At the docks, on their favorite bench, Emma lied atop Regina, much like their first time months ago. She breathed in the scent of the older woman, and hummed in approval as the brunette showered her face with soft pecks.

"I think it's time," Regina said, drawing lazy patterns on the small of Emma's back.

"Time for what?" Emma asked, nuzzling at Regina's neck.

"Time to leave Storybrooke."

Emma's head snapped up, "Really?" She said, looking wondrously at the smiling brunette. "You really want to leave?"

Regina nodded, "I do. It's been almost two years since we've started our relationship, and I think it's time that I let go." She finished with a quick peck to Emma's nose.

Emma smiled then, kissing Regina hard. When she pulled back, "Okay, then." She said, dropping her head back down to kiss the brunette's forehead, "And I'm happy that you remember our anniversary." She shyly added, going back to nuzzle at Regina's neck.

Regina smiled warmly to the starry sky, and bit on her bottom lip. "Of course I remember," She whispered.

_It's because I love you, Emma._

_I'm in love with you._


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Once Upon A Time. All characters belong to their respectful owner.

* * *

Attached

6

She didn't know why she did it. All she knew is that whatever she and Emma had, would crumble to pieces the moment the Charmings -and whatever army Snow had put together of peasants- stepped through the portal.

It's inevitable, Regina was certain.

At first, she thought she should wait around in Storybrooke, for Henry's sake. He would most definitely come back for her; for Emma. If not him, then Emma's mother. If Regina knew Snow any better, then the obnoxious, little thorn-in-the-side would certainly find a way back. And for once, the former mayor was on the same page as her long loathed nemesis.

But as soon as she felt the stirrings of magic in the air as the blonde was nestled right underneath her on their anniversary, she knew that what she and Emma have was much more precious to her than restoring her relationship with Henry. Not that she didn't care for him anymore, it's that sometimes you have to let go of the people you love in order for them to come back; and if they don't, then you've been loving the wrong person.

In 2 days time, the portal would be open; Snow, Charming, and Henry would definitely be back in Storybrooke for Emma.

* * *

"There's no way I'm getting on that chunk of metal. Over my dead body," Regina dropped down on her chair at the airport once more, and sipped from her apple juice. When Emma was being unusually quiet, she glanced up to see her looking down on her with wide confusion on her face.

"What?" The brunette snapped, "why are you staring at me like that?"

"What did you expect, Regina?"

"I sure as hell did not expect this sorcery, I tell you."

"Sorcery? There's no magic here."

"Exactly my point," Regina said, eying the blonde from under her lashes, "there's no magic, and I'm not sure I want to trust some inanimate object with my life, let alone trust it with yours." She went back to her juice, like she'd said nothing of importance.

Emma resisted the urge to squeal, "it's technology, Gina."

"Don't do that. You know I hate that nickname, and you keep using it just to stir me up." She huffed out air, and bit on her straw. The box was out of juice now, and so was Regina's patience.

"Sorry," Emma sheepishly nodded her head, pocketing the airplane tickets in her leather jacket, and sitting down next to Regina. "But it's still technology, Regina, it's not some sort of magic trick. There's a pilot and everything." She slid one arm around the brunette, and pulled her gently against her chest in a half hug.

"That doesn't offer me any consolation. So now instead of magic, I'm being lifted up in the air by some freak robot. No thank you, dear." Regina countered, nestling and accepting Emma's public show of affection.

She found she very much didn't care what people thought of her. They could stare and point. They could mumble and laugh. It didn't matter anymore; Emma was with her and that was all she ever wanted. Someone to love, and for them to love her back.

"Gi-Regina," Emma started, cocking her head down so she could press a kiss to her pouty girlfriend's temple. Pulling back, she stared into the brunette's eyes, and spoke again, "do you trust me?"

"No, no. No no. Don't you dare pull that card on me, Emma." She tried and succeeded in breaking free from the embrace, and when the blonde simply let go, she slapped her girlfriend's arm, and Emma understood and returned to hug Regina.

"If you trust me, you'll get on that airplane. It is actually far safer to travel by plane than by car."

"That doesn't seem like accurate information, dear. Someone lied to you."

Emma laughs then, and remains quiet for a few minutes. She would be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying this. Regina was showing more and more of her human side everyday, she wished she'd kept a few video recordings to show the others.

But then again she wanted to keep those memories just to herself like artists would some of their arts. Some things were just too valuable to share.

"If you want, we can rent a car."

Regina raised a brow then, and glanced up, "really?"

The blonde smiled down at the love of her life, how could she say no. After everything they've been through, what was an airplane against their true love. She nodded once, tucking a stray hair behind Regina's ear, "really."

* * *

"Take a deep breath, ma'am, and I promise this will be over in no time."

"I'm not some 5 year old! I don't trust you, don't talk to me," Regina pouted through small breath intakes. She turned to face the blonde once more, a hand on Emma's thigh, and the other clutching at the article of clothe right above her heart. "Emma, make her go away." She pleaded her girlfriend, her voice low and needy.

"I'm sorry," Emma apologized, nodding her head at the unusually nice flight attendant. Those employees are usually the most obnoxious people on the planet, Emma thought.

"She's gone," Emma said, holding on Regina's hand that was on her left thigh. The blonde sat by the window when Regina had went frozen in place: "_Are you kidding me? I could fall off that window!_" Now the blonde pulled the brunette closer, and confirmed that her belt is securely buckled.

"I promise it's just when the plane takes off, and when it lands."

She shook her head then, and bit on her lower lip, "wait, wait. Is it even okay to breathe?" Regina held her breath in, sucking in a huge oxygen intake that had her cheeks bloating.

"Honey," Emma soothes down, adjusting the pillow behind Regina's back like she was about to give birth. "Just breathe. Breathe, and everything will be just fine."

"How do you know that?"

Emma opened her mouth to say something, but she felt the aircraft's wheel turn in direction, and she knew that the plane was about to take off. She pulled Regina closer, "chew your gum."

"I-I swallowed it."

"What?"

"Well, forgive me for being a human being." Regina snapped, "and I very much doubt that a piece of gum would make the difference in the world."

"It would have, yes." Emma deadpanned, "and don't talk like you know what you're talking about."

Regina arched a brow, and turned to face the blonde defiantly, "excuse me, miss Swan?"

"You've never been on an airplane before, so you don't have any experience, Regina."

"Are you saying you know more than I do?"

"About this," she gestured with her hand, "I do. Of course." They never talked about the enchanted forest, and the never wanted to, so Emma bit back the comment 'if we were back in our world', and settled with dancing around the fact as usual.

Regina nodded, taking offense and clearly making a bigger deal of the whole situation. Though she wanted nothing more than to bring up how very capable she was as queen, that conversation is one Emma never wanted to have, so Regina let it slide. "I see," she said, pulling away from the warm body next to her, and biting on the insides of her cheeks.

Emma let her. Her job was successfully done, anyway.

The brunette spent a few minutes bubbling up from the inside, but found solace in breathing steadily. She glanced to her left, stared at a young child who was firmly buried against his mother's lap, and rolled her eyes then. She wondered if this is what she looked like when she was in that same position just a few minutes earlier. She glanced back at Emma, and saw she was staring at her in wonder.

She let her.

Glancing back at the child, she saw him peek from underneath his mother's coat to look at her. He looked about 7 years old, and in a way, he reminded her of a very young Henry. She smiled then, mouthing out the word 'hello.' The child giggled broadly at her, and Regina felt Emma chuckle from beside her.

"Hello," he said back, and his mom ducked her head in apology, pulling him away from view.

Regina knit her brows together, but let it go. She was his mom, and if Henry was speaking with strangers, she would've done the same thing minus the apologetic attitude. Maybe she was being a baby, she thought. Maybe Emma would tire of her soon if she didn't change.

She noticed then that the plane was flying steady, and a few flight attendants were walking out the cockpit right up front, deeming the flight safe for passengers to move. She didn't want to admit it, but Emma was right. Some time when she'd been bickering with the blonde, the plane had taken off successfully.

It occurred to her then, "you did that on purpose." She told her, turning back to face the blonde. "You were distracting me." Regina was about to blow out some anger the blonde's way, but the emotion soon faded away as she saw the playfulness swim around Emma's eyes. Her girlfriend definitely had other ideas in mind.

Emma bit on her lower lip, "what if I was?"

Regina swallowed then, sighing and blinking away the confusion. Watching as Emma sensually winked at her, the brunette visibly relaxed into her seat, and let out a sigh of relief. She brought a hand to Emma's cheek, and trailed it down to her earlobe, "then you should be punished, miss Swa-n."

"Mistress, please don't punish me," Emma pleaded in her most seductive tone.

Regina only bit on her lower lip, remembering Emma's words before they got on the plane: "We can rent a car, but if we get on that plane, I have a surprise for you. Something I've always wanted to do, but...hmmm."

She'd asked her what it was she wanted to do, but the blonde had shaken her head in the negative, and shrugged. "If you want to find out," she'd told her.

Now, she knew what Emma had in mind. She knew as she watched Emma glance down at her own lips, then up to lock her blues with browns.

"People will see," Emma purred, leaning in closer to the brunette's ears, "we can't, mistress." She breathed out hot air, biting down on Regina's earlobe, then easing the pain with her tongue. How on earth Emma had managed to be both dominating and submissive, Regina will never know. It wasn't exactly their cup of tea to have roles, but the former queen was liking this very much. Loving it, in fact.

Regina gasped under her breath, immediately pulling hard on the younger woman's neck, bringing her in for a searing kiss.

A gasp pulled them apart. Turning to face the voice's owner, Regina turned a shade of crimson. She was a queen, for God's sake, she shouldn't be embarrassed, but she was.

"Get a room!" The woman said, covering her child's eyes and nodding as if saying I-was-right-about-you.

Emma just rolled her eyes, and gave Regina one last kiss to spite the haters.

* * *

"And what did you tell her?"

"I told her she could shove it."

"Ah, you didn't. That's a bit extreme, though."

"Coming from the Regina Mills?" Emma's eyes sparkled.

"Touche," the brunette grunted in defeat, "but she only called you on your bullshit."

"Hey, maybe we can find her," Regina added, "she does live in this Lost Angels place we're going to, right?"

Emma didn't correct her, "I don't know if I want to. She was rude to me, you know. And since when do you care?"

"I don't care," Regina spat.

"Stop looking at me like that, I really don't care!"

"Okay, maybe I do care just a tiny bit." The brunette was actually as curious as can be, and somehow she really wanted a peek into Emma's past and see what it was like for her. She didn't know one would find another person's life interesting when love was involved.

"And you did verbally assault her, Emma." Regina laughed, placing her cup on Emma's tray. "And that's ten times worse than physical assault, if you ask me."

Emma chuckled then, giving back the food tray to the stewardess. She wiped her mouth with a tissue, and pocket it. Because you're such an expert, she wanted to say, but decided not to. "Trust me, if I had to do it all over again, I would've said so much more, done so much worse."

The brunette smiled devilishly, "I like that," she told her.

"You like that I was some delinquent who had mommy and daddy issues?"

"That," Regina said, swallowing down the bitter truth that it was her fault that Emma had to go through so much in her life,"and the fact that you were your own person. That you were, and still strong to voice your opinions and not submit to defeat. I love that about you," she repeated, wincing slightly at the choice of word.

The blonde merely smiled.

Regina decided then that it was time, "Emma there's...there's something I've always wanted to say," Regina looked up at the blonde, "I'm sorry." She said in a determined voice, and because It came out so easily, Regina had to repeat it again for how good it felt.

"I'm sorry, Emma."

"For what?" Emma immediately asked.

"For everything," Regina started, "I know I don't say it enough-"

"-No, Regina. We're off to LA to have some fun, don't do this. We're not talking about any of that."

"Then when will we ever talk about it, Emma?"

"Umm, never. We will never talk about it, if that's okay with you Regina." It wasn't a question.

The brunette shook her head, slightly relieved that Emma didn't want to talk about her wrong doings right now, but also very disappointed that the blonde was clearly too upset that if she were to be reminded of Regina's many crimes, then the younger woman would definitely feel the need to quit this relationship altogether.

"Okay," Regina whispered in defeat, "whenever you're ready, Em-ma." She murmured under her breath, already knowing that once she told the blonde about the portal that's in the making, everything else would come seeping out. For now, she decided, she'd enjoy her girlfriend as much as possible.

"Speaking of things we should and shouldn't do now," Regina started in a low whisper, watching as the lights went off around the plane. It was a good 7-hour flight, and after the meal was distributed, most of the passengers were already dozing off into dreamland.

"What do you have in mind?" Emma purred against Regina's ear. She glanced around, and was more than thrilled to find the kid from earlier had fallen asleep, his mother snoring away.

The brunette looked up from under her lashes, "you." She seductively answered, "and possibly..." She leaned in, and captured Emma's lips in a sensual kiss that was all lips.

Pulling back after a few beats, "your tongue," she finished.

"My tongue?" Emma asked in amusement. Oh she had every plan to use her tongue, Regina just had no idea where she wanted to use it. She leaned in then, and pressed her lips hard against the brunette's swollen lips. Wasting no time, she shoved her tongue inside Regina's mouth, and was a bit more than thrilled to hear the low moan the kiss produced.

Her hands travelled up Regina's sides, and she cupped perfectly round breasts with insistent palms. When she felt two peaks straining against Regina's bra and shirt, she pulled back.

Regina took the opportunity, and attacked Emma's neck; biting, nibbling, licking and kissing for a good few minutes. When the blonde moaned a little bit too loudly, she pulled back, satisfied with the love bites she left on the younger woman's skin.

Emma kissed her then, knocking the air out of her lungs. Regina could feel her head go numb with the overload of sensations. Her hand gripped at Emma's shirt, and she pulled her in to deepen the kiss, then pushed her away when breathing became impossible task.

The brunette hummed in approval, giving Emma a few pecks as she settled in her seat. "That was," she smiled happily, her eyes closing shut. "Purrfect."

Emma chuckled then, "you're so adorable."

Regina groaned in response, her eyes flying open, "you'll pay for that." She told her, grabbing Emma's hand, and biting hard on her middle finger before taking it into her mouth.

"Suck," Emma demanded, and Regina complied.

The blonde leaned in then, and bit on Regina's exposed collar bone. Her shirt had gotten all hunched up, and her hair had gone slightly damp with perspiration. Pulling her finger out of Regina's mouth, she glanced around one last time, then stood on her feet.

"Bathroom," Emma said.

Regina nodded, and got up to make room for the blonde. When Emma turned around and saw that Regina was sitting back down, she walked back to her girlfriend, and kneeled down, "what are you doing?" She asked, her brows arching.

"Sitting?" Regina said in confusion, "why?"

"Bathroom, now."

The older woman gasped then, her eyes widening, "oh, you want to..." She trailed off.

"Pretty much, yeah." Emma was losing patience, and her jeans were not helping with her private area at all.

"Over my dead body," Regina said, "no way I'm having sex in that thing."

Emma sighed then, "move over," she told her.

Regina complied with a roll of eyes, sitting next to the window, and allowing Emma to take her seat. She opened her mouth to ask if Emma was angry with her, but it fell closed when the blonde placed a blanket atop her lap, and crawled underneath it.

"What do you think you're doing?" Regina shrieked, pushing at Emma's head. "Stop that!" She scolded as loud as she could without alerting anyone around them.

Emma ignored her, and slid Regina's zipper open. She unbuttoned her slacks, and instantly bit down on the brunette's drenching sex, her fingers drawing agonizingly slow patterns on her bundle of nerves.

"Emma!" Regina gasped, fidgeting in her seat. "Stop it. Someone will see!" She brought a palm to her mouth then, muffling her moans. Whatever was coming from her mouth, her hips didn't seem to be on the same page. They were moving hard against Emma's mouth.

The blonde pulled at Regina's slacks and panties, until there was room to go inside her. She pulled back an inch, and slid 2 fingers inside.

Regina shuddered then, moving her hips furiously against Emma's fingers. She bit on her own palm, and couldn't stop the other from pulling the blonde's head hard against her heated core.

Emma smirked against Regina skin, before biting down on her swollen clit, sucking her all the way to orgasm. She felt hot liquid spattering all over her face, before Regina had the mind to push Emma's head away.

The younger woman pulled back, and helped Regina back into her clothes. As she saw her reflection on the window ahead, she noticed then that Regina definitely squirmed for the very first time since they'd been together.

Wiping her lips with a thumb to dip it in her mouth, she waiting until Regina opened her eyes. "Hey," she said, leaning in to kiss her. "You okay?" She asked.

Regina shook her head lazily, "you have something on your face." She told her, chuckling as Emma leaned in for another kiss.


	7. Final Chapter (7)

I do not own Once Upon A Time. All characters belong to their respectful owner.

* * *

Attached

7

She'd been looking for retribution for the rest of the remaining 4 hours of the flight to LA. Or at least that's what she'd called it then; when the blonde had pulled back, and smirked at her in a way that was both seductive but quite irritating to say the least. She was a queen, for God's sake. She was a queen; even though all manifestation of such had long gone with the swaying of the balms and the blowing of the winds. None were left but the name of which she's called, and the memories of her past life that lies on her shoulders.

Now they lied in bed, completely and utterly spent. In each others embrace, and quite clearly, in each others heart.

A hand shifted underneath the sheets, retreating fingers from swollen core and into the blonde's mouth. The taste was neither enthralling nor was it bland. It was familiar; the kind one, if not watching themselves, would fall in addiction with.

Lazily licking her fingers clean, she sighed in content as she pulled the women lying next to her, even closer. She nuzzled her nose against brown, damp curls, and kissed the head underneath it.

"You okay?" she asked then, afraid that she'd hurt the brunette in some way. They'd tried new positions, new rhythms, and new passions in their love making, that for once and in a specific moment in time, Emma had thought the look on Regina's face was that of utter hurt.

But then again… if love making was not about hurting, then what was it all about? A different kind of 'hurt', true, but 'hurt' nonetheless. And it is truly funny how 'pain' is always the driving force behind everyone and everything that exists.

"What do you think?" Regina said, pulling back from Emma's chest to look up at the woman of her dreams.

"You don't want to know what I'm thinking," Emma replied.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah, and a thousands 'yeah."

Regina chuckled then, and she could feel the rise and fall of another, laughing right underneath her. "Honestly, though," Regina began, "every time I decide that this is definitely my favorite time we had sex, you go ahead and change my mind."

Emma laughed.

"Every time I think I'm done for the night, I look at you, and it's like the fire within me was never really out to begin with. It's like endlessly burning, never running out of fuel or something."

Regina bit on her lower lip then, and took in a heavy, but slow oxygen intake. She pondered in her thoughts, wondering if trying out the new Chinese restaurant at Sunset Boulevard was worth getting out of bed or not.

It was definitely not. Her right hand sneaked between heated limbs, going over taut muscles and sweaty skin, before it found its way home. She gasped at the wetness she found there and bit harder on her lip.

"Dear God," Emma exclaimed breathlessly.

Regina smirked as she buried her face in the crock of Emma's neck, and sucked on the flesh she found there.

A moan escaped the blonde's lips then, and to that Regina chuckled like a criminal would when escaping prison. "Definitely or something," she whispered seductively, rolling onto Emma's body, and reattaching their lips once more.

* * *

"It really is beautiful," Regina said, squeezing her hold on Emma's fingers. "I thought it would be just like any other."

Emma had taken her to the beach for a walk, and so far, the brunette loved everything she laid eyes upon. True, the weather is quite hotter in LA -except during the night- and some of the people are even more arrogant than Regina herself, but that didn't take away from the fun she was having.

Emma grinned.

"Okay, I'm clearly speaking with a child here," she rolled her eyes then, cringing at the sight before her. "Although I have to say…this," Regina motioned to the sets of couples walking hand-in-hand almost everywhere, "is a little bit more than obnoxious."

The blonde raised both their hands to their eye level, "you mean this?"

Regina tutted, "but we're different," she tried to amend.

"How do you mean?" Emma said, genuinely curious. As far as she knew, they were just like any other couple. Well, apart from being magical, with a shared son, family ties that went beyond worlds, and the fact that they both had wanted each other dead at some point in life.

Regina shrugged. It was time to come clean, and tell the blonde about the portal that might as well be already open by now, but they've lived their lives in peace for the past 2 years, she simply didn't want to jinx their relationship.

Okay, that was a lie. The absolute truth? She didn't want to lose Emma to Emma's parents. Now had they been anyone other than Snow and Charming, Regina might have put the effort to get along with her in-laws.

She coughed then, Emma is not my wife, she reminded herself.

Speaking of which, the blonde glanced to her left, "are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

A curt nodded.

"You sure?"

Another curt nod, followed by a long and heavy breath intake.

"Okay," Emma said, subtly letting go of Regina's hand, and choosing to give the brunette some space.

But if anything, Regina would have wanted to be even closer. She took the rejection to heart, and cursed herself for thinking what they had to be special. It wasn't. At least not to Emma. Because if it were special, then the younger woman wouldn't be stopping every argument, every disagreement, and every damn talk they had with sex.

* * *

The sun's setting down, and the lazy, purplish glow of the sky directed Regina's gaze there. It's funny how it's the same sky from Storybrooke, she thought, but LA's looks and feels quite differently.

It was almost as if it were a different one she was looking at. It feels exceptionally…normal. Light, and out of reach but completely reachable.

She glanced over to the people around her, and as she registered their murmurs and animated talks, she swallowed harshly.

_Was this really happening? _

Ever the anchor, she glanced around, spotting Emma's hideous red jacket amongst the crowd of half naked bodies. Regina settled her eyes upon the blonde's straightened back, watching her closely. The younger woman was off playing ball with, what appeared to be a 2 year old child, whom the blonde called Haley.

The former evil queen smiled then._ If not my wife, she's certainly my Emma. _

On cue, the blonde turned around and flashed Regina one of her best smiles the brunette had ever had the pleasure of witnessing. She took out her cell phone then, and aimed it at the beauty before her.

Emma, on her part, made the piece sign her fingers, thinking Regina was taking a picture. Which she was, but she'd switched it to record long before she took that first spontaneous snap when the blonde hadn't been paying attention.

Those were the best kind of photographs. Ones that, once taken, can never be forgotten.

Ones that are accumulating rather severely on Regina's phone, and on the depth of her heart where she keeps most of her precious memories. She found she could not entrust those to her mind; for minds are almost always painfully logical.

Emma's laughter filled her screen, and just then, a window popped open, signaling a new message.

Regina's gasp was so loud and pathetic, a woman who was simply standing idly watching the sun disappear, glanced at the brunette and asked if she was okay. The brunette nodded in response, and immediately scurried away as far away as her legs could take her.

Suddenly, it felt almost as if all of this was just her day dreaming of the whole thing. Everything that had transpired between her and Emma.

Every fight.

Every kiss.

Every touch, and every whimper.

Every shared experience.

Every piece of history; Henry, Graham, Snow and Charming.

The devil within her reignited his flame, and started his games once more. She allowed him, though, to cast doubt into her mind as she reassessed her stand point with the blonde.

_Well, she certainly hadn't said that we were dating or anything. _

_She didn't even say if she liked me or not. _

_Maybe she doesn't. _

_Maybe she hates me, and it's just my pathetic hopes that led me to believe other wise. _

_Yes. _

_She thinks I'm pathetic. That's why she stayed behind. That's why she didn't go with her parents and beloved son. She thinks I'm absolutely pathetic. So pathetic, in fact, that she treated me like some sort of sex doll that she can have whenever; to rub it in my face. To tell me that without her, no one would ever double glance at me. _

She felt her anger bubble up inside her as she continued her ridiculous line of thinking. Or was it really that ridiculous? There's an unread message sitting in her inbox that would most definitely suggest so. That everything, tonight, and without the proper foundation, would soon crumble right underneath her shaky feet, and into ruins she shall fall.

So when the tears threatened to fall, she let them. This was it. She was going to tell the blonde of her family's arrival, and they would be over.

_Had it really been all my imagination? _She asked herself one last time, not having the courage to turn back around and look for the blonde.

She needed not. She felt a hand on her shoulder then, spinning her around and held on to her possessively. And if her eyes hadn't been closed tightly out of pure and utter fear, she would have seen the look of relief on the blonde's face turn from that to absolute devastation.

"Regina," Emma prodded, "just now…did you…." She paused, taking in the tear stained cheeks of one Regina Mills, "what's wrong?"

The brunette shook her head, blinking away the tears. She glanced up at the sky, swatting away Emma's hand that rested on her shoulder.

"Okay…"

Regina snorted then, "what is, exactly?"

"I'm sorry?" Emma shot back, crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

"Nothing is okay, Emma. Nothing is!"

"Okay, just-"

"-Stop saying that!" Regina cried out, "we're not okay, or even remotely close to okay. We're messed up," she told her. "I'm messed up, and now they'll be here to remind you of it. They'll wake you up, and convince you that I'm not worthy!" _And maybe I'm not. _

"Ok-," Emma cut herself off midway, Regina definitely had some bones to pick with that word. "Look," she said instead, "you're really not making any sense right now." She took a step closer, and cringed as she watched Regina take a step backwards.

This was always their game, was it not? This dance of pushing and pulling, quite endlessly, that when they finally settle down, they find they've not moved from their spot, not even a sorry excuse of an inch.

It's what they did best, but now was not the time for that, Emma thought.

"I got some good news," she told her, "so why don't we take a step back, and find somewhere private to talk?"

_Why? So you could shove your hand down my pants and shut me up? I don't think so._

Regina sighed heavily then, "they're here," she told her.

Emma glanced around, "who?" she asked.

Gritting her teeth, she looked away and hugged her, now cold, body. "Your family," she breathed out, almost chocking on her own words. "I sensed the magic stirring in the air before we left."

Emma's eyes widened, "so, wait." She walked over to stand in front of Regina, and with her index finger, she lifted the brunette's chin up so they could lock eyes. "You knew this before we left, and you said nothing?"

Regina nodded.

"And you let us leave?"

Regina was silent.

Emma nodded once then, "of course," she said. "You knew, and that's why we left." She took her hand away then, and tried not to mask the look of hurt from her face. If there was one thing she absolutely could not tolerate, was Regina's natural instinct to lie and manipulate.

She took a step back, and wordlessly walked towards the other direction where there was no Regina. Standing just a few meters away, she changed her mind, and sprinted back to the brunette.

"You want to know what the good news are!" She gritted out, not really asking. "I just got a text message from David. Said they were back, and that they were looking for me." She rolled her eyes then, "and silly little me here, thought you'd be happy that Henry's back. It is what you wanted, isn't it!?"

"I-" Regina began, but Emma cut her in.

"No," she said, "you don't get to be the victim, at least not with me. You lied to me, Regina. You tricked me…deceived me, and the funny thing is, if you just came to me and told me you wanted to leave, even though they were on their way, I would have said yes. I would have gone with you, no questions asked!"

"Don't even speak!" Emma sneered, "you'll just lie to me-"

"-Don't speak?" Regina said, "of course you wouldn't want to talk about it. You never do, and you expected me to come to you with this?" She glanced around, and shrieked at how many people were staring at them.

Emma just rolled her eyes, "let them stare," she told her, "let them see how impossible you are, because anyone, and I mean ANYONE, would find you impossible, Regina. I just don't even know what to say anymore."

"Because we've talked so much about it before, of course." Regina sarcastically answered. "You know what," she continued, "I'm done talking about anything that matters, as well, miss Swan. If you want to go back to Storybrooke, be my guest."

"There you go again," Emma let out a mirthless chuckle, "acting like a sweet, innocent victim." If she was being honest, she didn't even remember what they were fighting about anymore. But she kept at it, because if she didn't, then she would lose…whatever it is they were doing. "And maybe I will go back, and leave your sorry ass here in LA."

It might have been the look on Regina's face, or it might have been the small gasp-turned-whimper that clearly unintentionally escaped the older woman's trembling lips.

It might have been the new tears that streamed down her cheeks, or the way her breath seemed to be trapped within the confines of her ribcage; spurring on the hurt furthermore.

Emma didn't know. All she knew that what she had just said, had stricken a nerve, rendering the brunette speechless.

"Regina, I'm sorry-"

"-It's like I thought," the brunette said, "you are ashamed of me. You do think I'm pathetic, and this…whatever it is we're doing, is out of pity." She turned around then, and walked away. This time around, she commanded that her legs take her further than they could.

Snapping out of it after a few moments, Emma sprinted off behind Regina. Shit, she thought. Shit! That's not true. I don't pity Regina. That's not why I'm with her. We're together because I'm in love with her. But is she?

* * *

When Regina finally stopped running, and her legs gave up on her, she was in a very secluded area from the beach. She could tell that it was definitely private, and she would probably get in trouble if she stayed there any further, but she had no stamina left.

She stared blankly at the waves ahead, not really thinking about anything. All she knew is that her legs were numb underneath her body, and she figured she should change the way she's sitting, but still, she had no stamina. It hurt to breathe, and to work out the complex muscles of her entire body so she could sit in a better position? No thank you.

Despite how she felt about Emma's family coming back, Regina still appreciated how amazingly beautiful the scenery was. Oh how breathtaking were the calming waves, crashing silently with soft sand; almost as if they were kissing, passionately at that. She closed her eyes then, revering its creator.

Inhaling deeply, exhaling just as slowly. Tears soundlessly streaming down her face.

Inhale.

Exhale.

The aroma of cooked food lingered in the air, swiveling around Regina like invisible fireflies, reminding her of her current state of hunger. Lately, she and Emma been mostly having sex, there was no time for a real meal. Her stomach stirred, rumbled, screamed for some fuel. She really had no stamina left.

She felt the sand beneath her feet turn to mud, signaling the rising of the sea. Though it sending a shiver down her spine, she found she loved the way it felt against her skin. Loved the feel of being one with nature, loved the way it made her feel included.

Serenity washed over her like the tide washed over the golden sea; bit by bit forcing her to forget all and every worry that had occupied her mind for the past couple of years. For a moment there, she truly felt…felt...

Peaceful.

But just for a moment.

"Regina, wait!" Emma yelled from where she stood amongst the crowd, hand on chest and knees bent.

The brunette didn't even offer a glance. She put on her heels once more, and got on her feet to run off again. Or tried to. Her numb feet with her stupid, numb toes were anything but accommodating. She stumbled forward as her feet made contact with the ground, and fell face first onto the sand.

"Regina!" Emma called, sprinting off to where Regina now lied still. She reached her in mere beats, standing right over her as her chest heaved once more. "Hey," she sheepishly said, "give me your hand, I'll help you up."

Without really thinking, Regina accepted the proffered hand. She gotten accustomed to Emma helping her out whenever she needed help. Not that she couldn't take care of herself, it's that it's nice having someone take care of her like she mattered.

Hauling her up, Emma started dusting off Regina's slacks. She'd gotten pretty dirty from the fall, and really, the blonde was just smudging the stains even further into the fabric.

Regina cringed, "miss Swan, that is enough," she said defiantly, forcing her way away from the woman she loved.

Emma stared at the retreating form of the brunette, too tired to follow. She's been running around like a lost puppy ever since Regina stormed off. She'd eaten as much as Regina had, which is pretty much next to nothing, and so she, as well, had no energy left.

She sighed then, "Regina!" She called, "want to know something?" She told her, not attempting to move from her place.

When she'd gotten no reply in return, she tried again, "REGINA FUCKING MILLS!"

That got the former mayor to glance back, and a few curious gazes that were nearby, "what the hell do you want, Emma Swan!?" Regina yelled back, "just go away!"

"I can't do that!"

"Well, why the hell not!?"

"Do you really want to know?"

No answer.

"Well, I'll tell you anyway," Emma murmured to herself, quite tired with her own cowardice. She'd had about enough. What the hell, she thought, I've got nothing to lose.

"REGINA!"

"WHAT?" Regina yelled back, turning to face the brunette fully now. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"I don't want much," Emma started, "well, maybe a new laptop…possibly a motorcycle…also I would like to get one of those machines that make cotton candy-"

"-Get to the point," Regina gritted out from where she stood. All the yelling was making her throat go dry, but if Emma wasn't going to walk the remaining couple of meters to reach her, then why should she?

"Okay, okay. Here goes nothing," she took a steadying breath, and rubbed her palms against her thighs. "I LOVE YOU!"

Regina visibly gasped, her eyes widening greatly. "What…what did you just say?" She asked, needing conformation.

"I said, I love you."

Regina turned around, and walked away. She felt a range of emotions wash over her; happiness, comfort, relief, warmth, love and so much more. So much more like anger, for instant. Because out of all the ways she'd imagined they were going to exchange those words, this was not how.

She'd imagined they'd be in bed, in each other's embrace. Sun rays seeping through the curtains as they finally stay up to watch the sunset.

Perhaps they'd be having a nice dinner, where there would be formal wear, wine and decent food. Preferably at the mansion, or at Emma's apartment.

Or maybe even as they took one of their long, romantic walks over at Storybrooke. Hand in hand, shoulder brushing against shoulder.

But 'I love you' screamed at her, right after they'd gotten into a huge fight?

No.

"REGINA MILLS!" Emma tried once more, "DID YOU NOT HEAR ME!?" She said, "I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

"I heard you loud and clear, miss Swan!" The brunette yelled back, now walking towards the blonde. "I wish I hadn't, but I heard you alright!"

Emma raised a brow, "why the hell not?" She said, "you obviously feel the same way!"

"How presumptuous of you, dear."

"Bullshit! You love me, too."

Regina smirked then, "Oh, I'm in love with you, Emma Swan. But I'm also so very angry with you, my love might just disappear right this instant."

"What did you say?" Emma asked, her eyes widening.

"I SAID I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, TOO, EMMA SWAN!" Regina yelled, crossing over to stand right in front of the blonde.

Emma reached to touch Regina, but the brunette swatted her hand away. "Don't," she scolded.

"Why not?"

"Because you're just going to try and get your way with me. Again."

Emma shook her head, "what are you even talking about? This is a public place, I would never." She would, and she already had.

"You know this is not what I'm talking about," Regina gritted out, glaring at the curious eyes behind Emma. "Mind your own business, please?"

"No, I don't," Emma said. "Wait…is this why you're angry? Because you think I'm using you for sex?"

"Hmph, I don't think, Emma, I know."

"No you don't," she said, pronouncing each syllable with much force.

"Then why do you always try to shut me up when I try to talk about anything that's remotely important?"

"First of all, kudos for figuring that out. I do…well, get intimate when I'm feeling shitty about myself, but I'm not using you. I would never do that," she raised a hand, and rested it on Regina's cheek.

The brunette allowed the contact, but wanted more answers, "why do you feel 'shitty' about yourself? What could possibly be making you feel that way, but your very own evil queen?"

Emma smiled then, "while absolutely true, it's completely not. I uh…sort of feel guilty about something, and that's why I don't exactly feel like talking about the important stuff. It's just not going to help anyone if we talk about stuff, you know?"

"No, I don't know, Emma. Just tell me!"

"I…it's just really stupid, so just let it go, please?"

"No," Regina said, placing her hand atop Emma's, and softening her eyes, "if we don't talk about 'stuff' then nothing will ever get solved."

"There's nothing to be solved, Regina. I…I just feel guilty because…" She trailed off then, biting on her lower lip, "because I don't feel guilty when I should feel guilty." She finished, bringing her other hand to rest on Regina's lower back.

"You're not making any sense again. I don't know what it sounds like in your head, but to me it sounds like a 5-year-old gibberish. Try again?"

"Fine, it's just I know what you want to talk about. I know what you want to say, and what you want to ask of me."

"And?"

"And it's not necessary. I already forgive you, Regina. I don't feel like you owe me anything. I'm happy…you make me happy, and to be honest, that really scares me. And I'm supposed to feel guilty that the shit you did was pretty messed up, but I don't. I don't feel like your past is weighing down our relationship. I don't feel as if my morals had been compromised, but I totally should. I mean you killed Graham, for God's sake," she paused then, remembering the kind man that once was.

"You killed a lot of people, Regina. I should be feeling…something. Anything negative towards you, but I don't."

"And so the fact that you don't, is making you feel… guilty?" Regina asked, blinking away unshed tears.

She really didn't know what to say to that. Though might be offending, Regina found Emma's words to be soul-gripping instead. Her heart clenched in her chest, and she mentally thanked all Gods for how completely and utterly blessed she was to be gifted with her very own savior. Her very own white knight; her Emma Swan.

Emma nodded, "I love you," she told her again, "I'm in love with you, Regina, and I don't think anything will change that."

Oh how she longed to hear those words. She couldn't believe it. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, and waiting and waiting, she finally has someone who would say those words to her, and actually mean it with all their hearts. She'd caught the sincerity in Emma's voice, felt the warmth radiating from her touch, and she'd heard her heartbeats banging loudly against her chest, and that was all she needed as proof.

This was truly happening; this was no work of imagination.

Regina is loved.

Pulling away from Emma, she smiled sadly at her, "I'm in love with you, too. I love you, Emma." She told her, taking a step back. She looked up at the blonde from under her lashes, and locked her browns with blues. Her right hand gripped at he necklace around her neck, and she yanked it off almost meaning to hurt herself in the process.

"I love you," she repeated, "but it's not 'something' that would take you away from me. It's someone, Emma." She took out her phone then, and held it out for Emma to take.

The blonde eyed the device, then accepted it. She flicked the screen open, and clicked on inbox as instructed by the brunette. A message quietly sat there from her own mother:

**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER, REGINA?**

**UNDO THE SPELL RIGHT NOW!**

Emma read it twice, then returned the device to its owner. "She's sulking," she told her after a few beats. "She's taking it out on you because I told her about us."

Regina's eyes widened, but she was unable to say anything.

"I'm sorry I didn't wait for you, but at the time, when she called and was talking about all the handsome princes she'd found for me, I was like 'uh, Mary-Snow-Mom, no thank you. I'm with Regina now' and then she just flipped out and started yelling about birds and bees and then how birds and birds don't go together, which is incredibly stupid, so I hung up."

Regina chuckled then, "you did good," she told her. "I'm not mad at you for telling her without me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Regina said contently, letting the golden ring that hung around her chain, fall freely to her palm. She glanced one last time at her beautiful Emma, then nodded to herself. She couldn't think of a better time to do this, and so she waisted no time. She instantly got on one knee.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked in wonder.

"I don't really need a piece of paper to tell me that we're bound together, because it's pretty obvious that we already attached. I mean the things we do now…" she shook her head in shame, "I'm not even sure normal couples do what we do."

"Like you teaching me how deceive our child into doing all the chores, and I teaching you how to successfully muffle an orgasm in a public place?" Emma supplied.

Regina laughed, "exactly," she said, staring lovingly at Emma.

A few beats of silence washed over them, bringing the both of them back to their current moment. Emma felt her heartbeats pick up, and she nodded for Regina to continue.

Smiling, "I also don't need your signature to trust you won't just run off, because if you do, then I'd just hunt you down and murder you in your sleep," Regina said, earning a chuckle from the blonde.

"Be serious for one minute, please," Emma pleaded, "I'm usually the one who joked around when nervous."

"How adorable, you think I'm joking," she said, bending down the other knee to rest with the other. She must be rubbing off on me, she thought. "Look, I know we're not the most ideal couple out there, we're not the healthiest or even a normal couple, but I also know that we're meant to be. You're it for me, Emma. You're the only one for me," she bit the insides of her cheeks, "do you not see that?"

Emma nodded, dropping down to her knees. She wanted to look into Regina's eyes when it was time. "Go on," she whispered the words of encouragement.

Regina's breath caught in her throat at the sight of Emma so close to her. She lifted a hand to brush away stray hair behind the blonde's ear. She let her fingers linger behind Emma's earlobe for a moment, before sliding it down to cup a heated cheek, "will you marry me, Emma Swan?"

"Yes," came the immediate reply, "I will marry you, Regina Mills."

Regina gasped animatedly, "you will?" She asked happily.

Emma kissed her then. No words were needed. Regina pulled back first, and slowly got to her feet. She helped Emma up, and walked them over to the shore. Channeling a glance at her fiancé, she let the tears fall freely then.

Not because what she was about to do was hard, but because it was very easy.

Lifting up her arm in the air, she swung and threw the ring deep into the waters.

"Regina, what the hell?" Came the shriek from the blonde, and Regina held on to the younger woman's arm and she tried to run off after the discarded metal.

"Were you just toying with me? Because no matter how pissed off you are..." Emma asked, sobbing openly now. She very much didn't care about appearances at the moment because while they prank each other all the time, this was just plain cruel.

"Oh," the brunette said, only now realizing how this must have looked like. "No," she told her, "that was Daniel's ring."

"What?" Emma cried out.

"I'm not making this easy, am I?" Regina placed her palms on Emma's cheeks, and wiped away the moister she found there. She locked her eyes with Emma's, and spoke again, "that ring meant so much to me, Emma. I carried it around with me for nearly 4 deca-" She caught herself, and bit on her lower lip.

"…were you about to say 4 deca-" Emma said with a smirk playing on her face.

"-No, I wasn't," Regina said. "Anyway," she took back her hands, and fiddled with fabric of her slacks. "I realized something. For the past few years, and even before your parents went crazy and decided to leave me behind," she snorted at Emma's expression. "I realized I was wearing it out of habit rather than the sentimental value it once held. So you see…" she trailed, not wanting to say she was throwing away her vengeance along with her past.

Emma nodded, "I knew you purposing wasn't planned."

Regina grunted.

The blonde smiled, "but that was about the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." She smiled at her fiancé, "thank you, Regina."

An idea occurred to her then. She took off her red, leather jacket, and with one motion, she threw the article away and as much as it could travel through the air and into the sea. The jacket smacked against the waters, sending splashes their ways.

Regina unblinking, then a loud gasp, "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I'm giving up something, as well. You know?" She smiled widely, "because you don't like that, quote, hideous jacket of yours, unquote. Now it's gone."

"But..I like that jacket!"

"What?" She said as she chuckled, "no you don't."

"Yes I do, you big ball of stupid. I like it."

"No you don't! You hate it. Pretty much called it a garbage bag a dozen times."

"Don't tell me what I like and what I don't like!"

"I didn't, you told me that you thought you'd rather I shiver to death than see me wear it."

"Just help me get it," Regina moved to stand just at the meeting of water and sand.

"Holy shit it's freezing," Emma said, going further into the water. She took off her boots, and gasped at the impossible temperature.

"Less talking, more swimming."

"Swimming? You must be insane. I'm not going over there, my hair will get wet."

Regina dipped her fingers into the water, and splashed some Emma's way. "It's already wet, now go get it."

Finally, and with a groan, Emma set her boots aside, and moved to retrieve the article. This was really not how she imagined they'd profess their love, and ask each other for marriage. She imagined they'd be at home, preferably in bed and in each others embrace. The sun would be up, and she'd bring Regina breakfast in bed.

She imagined they'd be having a nice home-cooked meal; perhaps something Regina would make. They'd be wearing pajamas and would have their matching slippers on.

Or perhaps she'd take Regina for a short walk, and they could sit at the bench they both loved so much, where they'd share their whispers of love.

A flash peaked from the far distant, and Emma glanced its way, "shit shit shit! a guard's coming over."

"What? What will he do? Will he arrest us? Will he behead us?"

"Now's not the time for jokes!"

"Who's joking, you idiot. Just get the damn jacket, he's getting closer."

"Okay, okay, I got it. Holy shit, it's really cold!" She grabbed her boots.

"That way," Regina pointed towards the other end of the private beach, and started off.

They both ran in silent, until Emma turned to face the brunette, "is he still behind us?"

"What do you think, inspector Gadget?"

"What? Was that a joke?"

"Just shut up, and run faster."

"But this beach just goes on and on and on…where does it end?…Fuck! My foot caught on something..Oh my god…I think it's a jellyfish."

"Regina?"

"What?"

"I think you have to…pee on me."

"Over my dead body," Regina deadpanned.

"No! Emma shrieked, over mine!"

"We'll deal with it later with vinegar," Regina dismissed. "And Emma?"

"What?"

"There's another guard up ahead, and he's running towards us."

"Shit, I told you that wasn't the way to go."

"Then what were we supposed to do? Run towards the other one over there!?"

"That's exactly what we should have done, yes. And then run right past him, and into the crowd."

"What's done is done, now what? He's getting closer."

"I don't know, Regina. Maybe we should just stop running."

"That's not happening."

"Well, okay. Why don't we run into the sea, then?"

"That's an excellent idea. Maybe I can summon Ursula, she owes me a favor."

"Wait, that wasn't a joke?"

"Get your ass over here, miss Swan!"

"Na-uh! No freakin' way I'm going in that water again. No, way…way-way-wait! Regina, No. Don't you dare…no!"

"What the hell, Regina!"

"You can't summon anyone, there's no magic here. Or did you think you could talk some shark into helping us or something!?"

"Fascinating," Regina said, "so it has been done before?"

"WHAT? No it hasn't!"

"Oh…lets just swim, then."

"All the way back home?"

"I don't know, I haven't figured it out yet!"

"Oh my god…"

THE END~

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! This marks the last chapter of this story, but I think I could maybe squeeze another chapter set during the time they were getting to know each other. I don't know yet, but if you're looking for more 'ahemSmuTahem' or just plain stupid chapters, then keep following.

Overall, please tell me what you think!


End file.
